


Things we Lost in the Fire

by RatedRReanna



Series: Bottom of the River: TO Series [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, New Orleans, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatedRReanna/pseuds/RatedRReanna
Summary: SEQUEL TO BOTTOM OF THE RIVER. SET DURING SEASON 4.3 years after the fire, Violet and Marcel have moved into separate lives far away from each other. Violet has been suffering from the consequences of what happened, so she returned back to New Orleans...Except it isn't a welcome home. Marcel has changed, he's now a beast with a temper. As they see each other to set aside their differences, a new threat arrives in the Crescent City. Violet and Marcel are forced to team up with the Mikaelson family once more to destroy their new threat, The Hollow. A battle for New Orleans is brewing. Who's going to win, the King, the Queen or Invader?
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Marcel Gerard/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bottom of the River: TO Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129589
Kudos: 1





	1. Words are weapons

Dear Marcel,

It's been a while since the last letter. I really don't know why I keep writing these considering you'll never read them and I never send them. Maybe this is my way of finding closure, maybe it's me making amends in my head. For now, I really don't know what I'm doing. I stopped counting a long time ago so I don't know what letter this is. It's got to be above fifty and around eighty...That's really sad.

How's New Orleans? Still vibrant and full or tourists? Mardi Gras still popular as ever? Anything new? Here in Georgia, it's quiet. It's strange when you come back here after all the noise down there, though I do miss hearing the trumpet players on every street corner. I finally began cleaning out some of Tiana's things, three years later. She stayed at this plantation often and I keep finding her stuff everywhere. It's a painful memory of what once was, of another friend I've lost. Of course I'm keep some stuff, I'm putting it with God knows what's in the basement. A few things of Thierry's, Diego's jacket, a toy of Hope's and many things that I still haven't gotten rid of. I wonder what people do with someone's belongings after they pass, I'll never know as I hoard the hell out of them.

I'm still assuming that the Mikaelson's haven't stepped foot in the city. I mean, I wouldn't understand why they would. You're a beast now; you've got the power to destroy them. What I can't seem to figure out is why you haven't hunted them down. You could become like Mikael and not stop until their all dead. Speaking of, so Elijah's still alive, I figured that out myself. Apparently he found a cure to Lucien's bite, be careful of that...I wonder how it happened though. I bet you can't figure it out. Truth be told...It was me. All is fair in love and war, right?

Vincent has been calling me again and I still have yet to answer him. I'm sure I know what's it's about but I'm ignoring the facts. Whether I should do that, I don't know. I'm surprised he keeps calling though as many times I haven't answered. He desperate for help and he knows I'm the one to help him.

I've been meaning to visit you, but then I thought you should come here for once. I'm always running to you yet you've never ran here. You should see the life I've built here, what I've done for myself without assistance. You'd be impressed, well I guess I can Hope.

Speaking of, I ran into Hayley a few months back down near Mystic Falls. I was hoping that Hope was with her but surprisingly she wasn't. It's been three years, she's going to be what, five by now? I'm curious to see who she looks like. We talked for only a few minutes and then we parted ways. It was nice, you know? I haven't seen anyone since what happened, well maybe that's a lie but oh well.

As I write this, I realize there is a lot to say. For one, I want to apologize for leaving without a notice. I never looked back and I didn't care too. Truth is, I wanted to stay, I wanted to help put the city back to what it once was. But you Marcel, you took the serum without telling me. I still don't know how I am alive. You took it and left me to die, well that's the way I see you. You protected yourself. I know I should have thanked you for whatever you did. But whatever you did made me worse so I don't know if a thank you is in tow. I really thought you were going to reach out to me but you never did. I thought to but why make an effort if the other person won't?

As for what I'm doing nowadays is trying to piece my life together. I'm just trying to work on myself and figure out what the hell to do. I went to visit and old friend while in Virginia and I'm visited by others here. It's a secret for now but who am I kidding, no one can ever keep secrets around here. I've been racing all over the states here hoping to find a witch to help my situation. I've seen Voodoo Priestess's in Baton Rouge, plain old witches in South Carolina, dark magic ones in New York. None of them are willing to help; I can't catch a break anywhere. I'm losing by grip constantly; I can't stop drinking the blood in front of me. No one is willing to help because of my ties to you. Everyone knows what you are, what kind of broken nature you are. They are afraid and I can't say I'm not. I thought I'd have a lot of things under control and done by now but I guess life is throwing me yet another curveball.

Unfortunately the last stop I have to come to is New Orleans. I have a feeling Vincent may know a thing or two, maybe some other witches will or something. Problem is I already know the answer. I can't get a hold of Freya so I can't run to her. Eventually from what I've heard, the ripper in me is just going to take control and I doubt I'll be able to revert back to my normal self. I know how hard it is to do when I'm "Normal" but now it looks like I'll have no chance. And from what witches were telling me, it's all because of a little secret of yours. So I lied, I know how I'm still alive. You made a deal with the Algier witches in a resurrection spell, their lives for mine. They "Killed" themselves to bring me back. You don't realize you've made me worse and vice versa.

So until then, I'll be wallowing in my pain, sorrow and hunger trying to work something out. I really want to know if you knew about this. Because if you did, I want to know why you don't come help me. Why should you? You've got it made so you threw the trash out and continued. Don't worry, we've got a lot to catch up on. Secrets, lies and whatever else you have planned. I'm coming home.

Vi

Violet had stared at the hand written note before shoving the purple pen in the drawer. She pulled out a little book of matches and peeled one off. She lit it, place the letter over the flame and watched it burn.

"What's going on in here?" She heard a voice call out from the doorway. She looked away from the mirror and looked at him. "Another one? How many does that make now?"

Her bedroom was full of soft pinks and pale yellows, not manly enough but it didn't stop her recurring friend from showing. "I stopped counting but this I believe will be the last one"

He walked over to her and looked her in the eyes. "Are you saying what I'm thinking?"

She turned her back to him and watched the paper turn to ash in a little glass bowl. It's been full of ashes already as she wanted to remember how many she burned. Violet could never get the courage to send them as she was afraid to get a response back. She knew there would never be one but she still didn't want to take the chance. She was living her life in Georgia; she had her own life there.

"I'm going back to New Orleans" She dropped the scrap piece and walked over to the pink bedspread. She had a black suitcase and a pile of clothes sitting next to it. She brushed past him but he grabbed her hand.

"I thought you didn't want to go back?"

"I don't know if I want to or not but I really need a witch doctor right now. You took care of me last time when I couldn't stop, you see how bad it's getting and it's all because of Marcel. I need help and I need to make amends with him"

She pulled away and picked up a few clothes throwing them in the suitcase. She needed to worry about herself more so than anything but she's couldn't ignore the facts. Even if he didn't want her to go, she'd leave anyway.

"You can join me if you want"

He sat down on the bed next to the things and looked it over. He shook his head slowly thinking the question over. "I can't, I have to stay here and go back to the house"

She nodded slowly looking at him. She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't miss me too much…"

He smiled at her and kissed her slowly. Once they parted she went back to packing as he noticed a message sitting on the side table. He picked it up and read it "Deliver me from mine enemies, O my God: defend me from them that rise up against me" He looked over at her wondering what she was going to do.


	2. Drinks on Bourbon Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet arrives in New Orleans

The way to New Orleans had been a long, stressful and adventurous time. Some vampires take cars, some could take planes but she wanted old fashioned. Any time she went into the city or left, she came by train and that was the only thing she would do. Car rides were too long, she never liked heights and trains were the perfect way to go. It was weird being on the same one she left in, all sorts of emotions flooded her and she just closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window. She wished her boyfriend was at her side but he wanted to hang back in Georgia, she couldn't blame him.

Once the Big Easy came into view, she took a deep breath realizing that she was actually back home. Before doing anything, she wanted to visit her old home in Gentilly and then make her way to Quarter. She was planning to stall herself as much as she could because she didn't want to step foot in there. Violet left New Orleans on a sour note, hell she didn't even tell Marcel she planned on leaving and just left. After almost burning to death, she got up and didn't look back. Why she did that in such a sudden movement, she really had no idea.

Taking her time around the Algiers neighborhood, she went near the church where Charlotte, Ezra, Cairus and Angelique stayed and kept their hidden secrets. They were good allies and it blew her mind that Marcel made deal with them to trade their lives. Even though she was a vampire, she didn't want people bargaining their lives for hers. She was supposed to be not returning back to a place she didn't want to be. She started across the Mississippi and saw the city, full of glory and lights. It was slowly becoming night and that was the easiest time to duck in. Glancing around for a boat, she could across the hard way.

Stepping foot on the dock, she thanked the man and grabbed her two brown bags and threw one over she shoulder. Taking another deep breath she began to walk and Violet's boots clicked on the wood. She tried her best not to make too much noise but she was caught. Out of the shadows and pretty much out of nowhere came a male and female in her direction. She gripped her bag tightly and stopped looking them over. She had never seen them before but it had been three years since being in the city.

"Hey, coming into the city?" The man, or boy she would call spoke in a smooth voice. He had to only be twenty with curly black hair and ice blue eyes.

"Yeah, who are you and what's it to you?" He scoffed a little and glanced at the girl. She had long brown hair in a side braid with a brown colored jacket.

They stopped a few feet in front of her and looked Violet over. The one saw her blue day ring and whispered something to the other. She tried using her vampire hearing but another boat went by and that distracted her.

"Well we need to look through your things to check that you're okay enough to come into the city" She said.

"You're kidding, right?" Violet laughed out loud and had a smile on her face. She found it hilarious but the two of them were dead serious. "And why am I going to allow two strangers to look through my things?"

"It's the new rule around the city, either you let us check it out or you're going to have a hard time getting in. Marcel's rules"

Something in her snapped and her smile dropped. Violet tried her best to remain calm but it wasn't in her nature. She knew better than to pick a fight and that way she coul keep her cover hidden. She shook her head, slipped the bag off and threw it to the woman's feet. He nodded to her to look through it while he checked her other one.

"If you were wondering, I'm Matthew Ledoux and that is Alessandra Amato. You ever have any trouble, you can tell us about it"

"Trust me, I couldn't give a damn of who you are" She looked down at Alessandra and watched her shuffle her clothes. "So what brings you to the city?"

"I wasn't aware that I was in a police station. I'm not going to giving you anything"

"Then you don't get in. Trust me; do you think I want to spend my time at the docks watching for a surprise appearance?"

He looked up at her and zipped her bag back up. He found nothing suspicious as if he would and nodded to her. Violet knew what that meant and held her arms out. Normally she wouldn't let anyone pat her down but it didn't seem like much of a choice.

"I'm coming home. Good enough?" Alessandra tossed the bag back and Matthew was done checking her jacket pockets. "So you're from here? What's your name?"

"Look kid" She said to him bending down for her bags. "I get that you follow orders nicely and don't want any trouble but I'm not telling you anything. I come in peace, I just want to patch a few spots up and see if I have any friends left. Sound good?"

He gave her a look then looked over at the other vampire. Violet tossed the bag over her shoulder once more and carried on her way. She wasn't foolish; she could tell how Marcel had put up boundaries to keep enemies out. Violet knew better than to sell herself out and she wasn't going to do anything close to it.

"Oh and if Marcel wants to know, make up a fake name. Tell him it's none of his business anymore. Tell him the Ripper's home...Better yet, I'm send him some flowers, violets specifically"

Violet had booked a hotel room not too far from the Quarter. She knew it would be best to stay on the outskirts than all the way inside. She had debated on staying in the loft but was fearful if someone stopped by. And if she had to go through that every time coming into the city, that would be the death of her. It was a simple brown and gold one room that was down sized from what she was used to. The compound was large, her plantation was a good size and this seemed so tiny.

She plopped onto the bed after tossing her bags to the floor and lay backed. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and texted he boyfriend saying she made it safe. Violet questioned if she should call Vincent to let him know she was there but didn't want to talk about it tonight. She slipped out a few photos of her old friends and put them on the little side table. She looked at their faces, Cami, Davina, pretty much everyone that lost their lives in New Orleans. She picked up the one of Cami and took a deep breath. Time to go pay tribute to her memory.

Rousseau's wasn't as busy as she thought it was going to be on a Friday. When the bells rang on the doors behind her, a few people looked at her but continued doing whatever they were doing. Violet looked around as memories began to flood her. Nothing changed only faces. She went to sit at the bar away from the others who were there.

"What can I get you?" A male with short dark hair walked over. She thought it was that Matthew guy but luckily it wasn't. She was too busy looking at everyone so he asked again. When Violet turned to him, she didn't know really what to order. "Anything strong to get a headache away"

He nodded slowly and spun around to the drink rack. She watched him make some sort of concoction, that's not what she wanted but she'd take it anyway. When he came back she thanked him and took a sip.

"You look like a newbie. I get the usual crowd until Saturday but you're a face that I'd remember. How's the nightlife out there?"

"It's busy as always but dead silent in here. And no, I'm here revisiting old friends, dead friends and possibly making new ones" She raised her glass faintly and he slipped one out from under the bar. She smiled as the clicked glasses and took a quick drink.

"Third drink, limit is only five so you better watch yourself"

A girl with short blonde hair with dark roots reached past him grabbing a few empty glasses. She didn't even look at the two of them and procced to make a few for a group in the corner. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're off in five minutes so then you can't be a watch dog and you better go home" The girl called out something to him but he just laughed at the comment. "Sorry, that's my older sister Axelia, strange name right? I'm Ajay, the younger brother who just got a job here a few months ago and she won't get off my back"

Violet nodded pointing to his name tag. "Creative spelling, I used to know a girl who worked here. Her name was Camille but she always said that sounded like an old lady so she preferred Cami. People of New Orleans have strange names" She paused at the thought, took another drink then continued. "Anyway, I'm Violet, a girl who is back here in hopes to fix herself"

Ajay listened to her and she wondered why she told that story. Not like it matter but Cami always had the right thing to say and was always someone to go to. Violet was down on friends and could really use a few at the moment. She didn't even notice that she gave him her name but deep down inside she didn't care.

"I've never heard of a Cami, where'd she go?" He began making her another drink as hers was half way empty.

"She uh…Cami unfortunately isn't with us anymore. Tragic accident more or less. Wrong place at the wrong time"

Ajay seemed to pause wondering if he should ask this. "Did she die in the fire?" He asked lowly.

Violet stopped mid drink and met his brown eyes. She scanned them then looked down at his hands to see if he had a day ring on. He didn't so that ruled him out about being a vampire. She debated on whether to play dumb or to play it smart. "What fire?"

"A fire had burnt down a building or something. I think it was called the compound. We had a newspaper in here for ages until my sister threw it out. It happened on Bourbon, you probably didn't notice if you weren't there for it"

"What happened? I've been here a thousand times and never had trouble"

"I don't know what happened, I was still in college when that happened but my sister knows more about it, she was still bartending here" He looked to see if she was busy and luckily she was on her way back. He called Axelia over and asked her the same thing. Violet heard her whisper to Ajay I told you not to talk about it, what made you bring that up?. She finished her drink and grabbed the other he made.

Axelia leaned in a little and looked at her. "Look, we aren't really supposed to talk about what happened. All I know is that a fire broke out and there was a sole survivor of it" She shifted her eyes and tossed her bangs out of her face.

Violet blinked taking it in and felt her blood boil. "A sole survivor…Anyone from around here?"

The girl once more hesitated and looked through the crowd. "His name is Marcel. He and his girlfriend were in the building when it happened and he was the only one apparently left"

Axelia looked afraid to even be talking about the subject. Marcel had probably put them all on watch like he did with Violet's crew. They kept the locals in check and vampires always filled the streets. It would make sense he wouldn't want people to know, he the beast a secret. Even though the supernaturals would find out and be afraid, Violet had been.

"Do you know what her name was?" The human bartender gave Violet a look wondering why she was pressing for more information. She laughed a little and grabbed her glass. "Sorry, I just wondered if I maybe knew these people. I lost a friend here a while ago so I wanted to make sure it wasn't her"

Taking a deep breath, Axelia spoke. "She had blonde hair, I only seen her in here twice. She kind of looked like you she was a…Anyway; she was named after a flower. Rose, Daisy, Violet maybe. I think it was Violet"

A couple walked in a she was eager to guide them to a table and make drinks. Ajay watched her in surprise then turned to Violet. "She can be a little rough on the edges but she's really a teddy bear. Need another drink?"

Violet was too busy staring at the drink rack as emotions took over her body. She was beyond mad, she was angry. She wasn't sad, she was upset. Violet gritted her teeth and hid back a tear that was forming in her eye. Her heart had been ripped from her chest, she felt like she had been punched in the gut. It wasn't right, so erased any memory of her that was in the city…

"Hey, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost"

Shaking out of her thoughts and wiping her right eye, she put on a fake smile and raised the glass. "Just memories flooding in…Here's to making new ones and destroying the demons that you face"

He picked up his glass again and held it to hers. "Well I for one hope I'm a new friend so here's to the friends you still have and for gaining control to face them"

They both took a drink and those words rang through her body.


	3. Keep me as a photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel finds out about Violet's whereabouts

Marcel Gerard was standing at the foot of the stairs looking at his clipboard. He had a few things to look over from both the witches and humans, a few requests from Werewolves from Deep Water who want permission to come for the Crescent City Festival in a few weeks. It was a typical day in the Quarter, mostly the same routine as every day. Marcel had been staying in a large pearl white mansion a few blocks away from the Quarter as the Compound was still being built. It would be bittersweet to stay there once more but that was a place he always called home. He actually debated on rebuilding it as he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

He marched up the wooden stairs decorated by a dark carpet and peeked into his bedroom. He could see that Rebekah was still lying in bed and a faint smirk appeared on his face. A little while after the fire and Violet's sudden disappearance, she stuck around and they rekindled their relationship. Sure it was awkward at first that he publicly hated the Mikaelson's but she knew that if Klaus never came into the city, it would be fine. Marcel had a way with words and they had their connection still burning bright. As he cracked the door closed, he listened to the voices coming through the front door. Marcel made his way back down the stairs and seen Matthew and Alessandra. He motioned them to follow him in the library area of the home and they quietly followed. He asked if they wanted anything, both said no and they continued with a conversation.

"I'm going to assume something came up if you both are here. And please tell me it isn't any more wolves wanting to jump in; these requests are getting out of hand"

He sat down behind the desk and the two vampires sat in the chairs on the opposite side.

"There's a new vampire here in the city..."

Marcel placed the clipboard on the table with a curious look. "Anyone that we need to keep watch of or do we need to send another one to Vincent?"

"No, I think this one is different though he didn't get much information from her" Alessandra said. Marcel wasn't really surprised that it was a female because it seemed like that seemed to keep happening especially recently.

"Well in our defense we tried getting information out of her but we got nowhere. She tough to get through but I thought she would know the rules, she said she was from here"

That sparked his interest so he sat forward a little more. He couldn't think of anyone who had left the city recently so no name came into his mind. "I'll assume you got her name"

Matthew shook his head, bangs falling into his eyes so he brushed them away before speaking. "No, I tried but she refused but she knew you apparently"

He blinked a few times and his eyes trailed to the ground. Gritting his teeth Alessandra spoke.

"She's probably about my height, blonde hair, green eyes has a day ring so...And she said something about sending flowers"

He quickly turned his head to her and it stopped every thought. It couldn't be, could it? It never occurred to him that an old flame would appear, not anytime soon anyway. That was one thing he knew about Violet was that she could be unpredictable. There would be times that she would claim she'd go home for a week but wouldn't show up for years, that happened in the late 30's. Their note had ended sour and on confusion that it surprised Marcel. He knew she would come around but he just didn't think this soon.

"You didn't catch her name?"

They both shook their heads and he nodded slowly. He stood up and handed Matthew the clipboard.

"Aright, you can go to the wolves and give them their requests and Alessandra; you keep your eyes open for anything. If you find this vampire, follow her and tell Sonya to go with you. Just report back if you find anything new, I'll do some digging of my own" Alessandra and Marcel stepped out as Matthew stayed in the room looking over the list. Just as Marcel was reaching for his jacket, a man was knocking on the door. He glanced at her before opening the door; it was just a delivery man.

"Are you Marcel Gerard?" He asked looking at the card in his hand. He responded and the man dug into the carboard box next to his feet. Marcel watched the man take a bouquet of purple flowers and hand them to him. Once the man left, he stared at the lavender colored violets and picked out the card reading it. "Everything that mattered is just a city of dust covering both of us" Marcel held them in his hand then looked up as Rebekah was leaning of the railing staring.

Violet had been sitting in the corner of the bar with a notebook in her lap. She had her feet up on the chair and put the book on her knee writing. It was around lunch so it was semi full and she enjoyed staying in the shadows. As she was in a deep thought, she a bartender stepped over and she nearly didn't see her.

"You want another drink?" A female bartender with ginger colored hair glanced at her book before her. Violet took a moment to look at her drink and nodded. "Yeah, thanks"

As the girl leaned in to grab the glass, Violet's eyes trailed to her wrist and she saw a little tattoo that looked like a tree branch wrapping around her wrist. She glanced at the girl, luckily they didn't catch a glance. Violet wanted to say something but didn't, she waited until she came back.

"If you need anything else, just holler for me. The crowd's starting to die down"

"So a vampire walks in a bar and a werewolf serves the drink. The bartender asks for a drink and the vampire responds by pointing to your neck. The monster attacks and now she can have any drink she chooses" Violet put the notebook down and uncrossed her legs to sit up. The girl looked like a deer in headlights and tried to cover the emotion.

"You're the wolf and I'm the vampire. You can't be that surprised considering this is New Orleans. We are the real life version True Blood"

The female held the tray to her hip before sliding into the chair across from her.

"The Malroux pack has a tree branch somewhere on their body exactly like how the Crescents have the moon scar"

The girl grabbed her wrist and rubbed it slowly. She didn't think it was that big and always did try to hide it but it was too hot to wear anything with sleeves. "And don't worry; I'm not a rat so I won't say anything. Out of all my years of being here, I have to say you are the first wolf to work in a bar. Does Marcel know?"

Her brown eyes had pried themselves off the black ink and to Violet. She smirked faintly. "Trust me, I'm from Marcel's line but I'm not a follower, not anymore. And if you didn't tell him, he already knows Celestia" Violet leaned closer to read her name tag.

Violet took the shot and drowned in before shaking her head. Celestia had gotten a quick look at the notebook which read a name that surprised her. It was unusual for a wolf to be working in the Quarter as Marcel strictly kept them out. She just wanted to prove her point that she knew what she was up to, it was an instinct. Even though Violet and Marcel had a fallout, she still felt protective of him.

The vampire set the glass down and looked towards the other end of the bar. She remembered Alessandra but didn't know who the other vampire was. Looking away, she knew that she was being spied on even if they weren't watching or sitting near her.

"Hate to cut this short but I have some business to attend to. If you see Ajay, tell him I'll be here again at some point" Violet stood up and tossed her bag over her shoulder. Sliding the notebook inside, she smiled at the wolf. "As for you, I'd be careful. You never know what kind of monsters lurk in the city"

As she made her way out the bar, she ducked down an alley that was between it and some new building. Violet hoped that the vampires wouldn't see her and would split up looking. She didn't want them to know where she was going because she knew Marcel was on her trail. Vampires wouldn't do that if they weren't following his orders. Checking her phone after five minutes she went back out into the streets to blend in with the crowd.

It was time to pay Vincent a visit and for some reason he wanted to meet in the gym. She found that odd as it belonged to Marcel and she almost felt as if she was being set up. As she stood outside the building, her hand had gripped the door but didn't pull it open. It brought back a lot of memories, everything in the city did. Violet purposely didn't look where the compound was, she wasn't ready for that. Pulling open the wooden door, she began to walk in and slowly stopped. It wasn't a gym anymore, it was a regular old church.


	4. That boy is a monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Marcel reunite

Violet looked around the church adjusting to the new scenery. Last she knew it was still the gym where new vampires were training. She seen a couple of people sitting in the pews and they all turned when they heard her boots. Her eyes scanned through them but she didn't want their glances. She was used to people always staring especially if she was around Marcel but this was unnerving. Living a quiet life for three years wasn't the same as being in New Orleans. Violet walked past all the stares, their eyes burning into her back as she looked for Vincent who was nowhere in sight. It worried her that she turned her back to them because if they were Marcel's vampires, that was a problem.

"Do you know where Vincent Griffith?" She turned around to the male who was sitting closest to her. He had pretty amber colored eyes so she leaned a little more towards him. He shrugged his shoulders so she backed away.

"Hey, glad you could make it" Vincent stepped down the stairs from the attic and moved over to her. Violet gave him an awkward smile and he tossed something on a table. She really didn't know how to greet him as she had only met him a few times. To be nice, she offered a faint hug, things were way too awkward.

"Well considering you've bothered me for three years, I knew I had to show my face at some point"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just knew you were the one who could help with things down here, mostly Marcel. I never knew you two weren't together until I seen Rebekah wander around here"

"Rebekah as in Rebekah Mikaelson?" Anger and irritation flooded her voice without meaning to. She hadn't really heard from the other family members except for one. And now it looked like old flames would never die. Vincent raised his hand to the back of his neck as he didn't have a clue she was left out in the dark.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk about a few things just between you and I. No one needs to know unless you want them to. I only have my witches and I think I need to make some other type of friends if you know what I mean"

Violet was too angry to answer so went he pulled out two chairs, she quickly sat down. "So how is my old friend Marcel?" She slid her bag over and it echoed through the church when it fell.

"He's…He's Marcel. He's in his own category now that he's the only thing stronger than a Mikaelson. Trust me; I had to do my research after you. I doubt none of the vampires liked it much but I had to find you" He cut off debating on saying something as it seemed she was in the dark on a lot of things. "Marcel told everyone you were dead and for a few months, I really thought so. That was until I realized the Algier witches were dead and I did some location spells and everything else to find you"

Violet turned her head sharply to him and crossed her legs. That struck a nerve; she was ready to tear one of their heads off. It came to her as a shock as she didn't understand why he would say that. It bothered her more that he claimed she was dead and then ran off into the sunset with Rebekah. Biting her tongue, she wanted Vincent to continue which he did.

"If anything counts, you are still here and luckily you didn't perish in the fire or turn into that thing like he did. He isn't the same, Marcel's ego has blown through the roof and he now thinks he can do anything. Like these guys" He pointed out to the crowd and she forgot they were even there. "These are vampires who came into the city, just like anyone else but apparently they weren't to his standards. I bought the gym back in hopes of finding people who are sick of him being King of the Quarter. It's gotten to the point of me having to deal with them. He sends them here and I figure out a way to help them"

Violet looked at them, three on each side. Equal gender and all seemed really bored as if they were stuck there for quite a while. "They leave the church and he's on them like a watchdog. They aren't free to roam around and I can't do much with vampires considering witches don't want to get in their business"

"So you want me to babysit a couple of vampires?" Giving him a strange look, she had no idea what was going on.

"No, I want you to take them under your wing and use them" Vincent's brown eyes met her and she realized what he was asking. He wants Marcel out of the ruling, she's the secret weapon.

"Ivanna over there, I've had stuck in this gym for almost a year now. Marcel won't even let her leave the city" Violet looked at a bleach blonde girl with crimped hair who waved a little. She looked like a porcelain doll with large eyes and lips.

"Jarek and Kat just arrived about a month ago" Jarek was the one with amber colored eyes and spiky black hair; he wasn't bad looking at all. Kat was almost like his counterpart with pitch black hair pulled into a sleek ponytail and a playful smirk on her lips. "Kianna and Rhys have only been here a week and are getting nowhere" Kianna was dark skinned with pretty long chocolate colored hair. Rhys had modern pompadour look, pale skin and brunette hair.

"Put them somewhere instead of the church. I would think the old loft but I can't take them out myself. You have more rights around here than I do"

"Somehow I highly doubt that. I haven't spoken a word to Marcel when he left me to die in the fire" She looked at him and he could see what was hiding in her eyes. She was enraged that Marcel took the serum and left her to die. She didn't care that he already secured her place with the Algier witches, he didn't even know if it would work. "I came back here to ask you for help, I didn't really think it would be the other way around"

Vincent laughed a little and stood up. He nodded she guessed mostly to himself and he stood up as well. She had a feeling that he knew what she was going to say but she said it anyway. "I know how witches work and resurrection is imbalance of nature. I know that it was in good intention but he screwed me up. I'm sure you know about me being a ripper and how bad I can get. Every witch I've met told me that sooner or later I'm going to just lose it and probably never become normal again. I'm terrified of that, that's one of my biggest fears. I was coming here hoping that you could figure out something to do"

He looked at her. "Yeah, Marcel didn't think that through because there is always a consequence to something like that…I'll tell you what. If you can figure out something with them, I'll do my best to help you"

Violet's green eyes lit up in disbelief. Every witch she talked to was afraid to help due to her ties with him. Most of the time she could get away with anything but now that he was a worse monster than before, she had a hard time using her name to get by. Turning back to the vampires, she nodded slowly as they looked over each other.

"A deal is a deal Vincent" She turned to him and placed her hand out. He smiled at her and shook her hand. Vampires and witches haven't had any business going but leave it to him to find a way. She thanked him for his help and promised to figure out something. She'd have to think of a way to get through the other vampires but a deal was a deal.

After chatting about a few other things, it was time to leave and she wanted to go find something to do. She wasn't quite ready to face him, Violet needed to cool down after hearing the unexpected news. Closing the door slowly, the sun was beating on her back and she whipped around. She apologized to who she bumped into and walked a few steps before stopping. Spinning around, Violet faced her greatest enemy.

"Violet Badeaux, what a surprise. The flowers were a nice touch; I expected something a little more dramatic coming from you"

Marcel's eyes burned into her, the feeling was unbearable. It was too soon, she didn't like this one bit. Violet's goal was to stay hiding around for a few days then get the courage to show her face. It was awkward, intense and confusing all at once.

She moved away from a few people walking down the street debating if she should just do the same thing. Better face your demons while they are in front of you. "Marcel...You haven't changed a bit" She gripped the bag strap nervously as a reaction.

He still watched her and never looked away. "I like the new hairstyle. Shorter than before but not too crazy. I always said you look good with it like that" His voice was monotone; there wasn't any expression at all. He placed his hands on his hips and slowly walked over so they were face to face but still a good distance apart.

"I didn't think you'd come home for quite a while. When I heard about a new vampire, I didn't think anything of it. Once I heard a blonde, emerald eyed vampire was looking for me, I could only think of one person"

"Trust me; I didn't come here for you"

"Then why are you here?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she let out a deep breath. Violet was trapped, if she could crawl away and hide from the rest of the world, she would do so. She moved a little closer before speaking.

"Is it a crime to go back home? I thought I'd come around here and sight see, visit a few old friends, if that is okay with you of course. You don't forget that this is my city too. I can come here when I want"

He nodded slowly glancing down the street. "Right, but weren't you the one who wrote about giving your title up. In case you haven't figured it out, there's a new queen around here" Marcel's voice seemed cold as if she were an enemy.

"Right, Barbie Klaus. Yeah, I did write that she could take my place but I clearly stated when I was dead. And thanks to you, your little resurrection spell screwed me up. Rebekah will never do what I can do, we both know that" Violet glanced at the people who looked at them while walking past.

"Old flames die and new ones start. Jealously looks good on you Vi, you should wear it more often. The outfit too" A smirk appeared on Marcel's lips and she let out a fake laugh.

"Looks like you've gained humor since getting your heart ripped out. Are you forgetting that you and I pretty much burned to death? That you took a lifesaving serum and toyed with mine? I don't know about you but I would think you would be banged up about the whole situation"

Marcel had watched her movements and could see how angry and nervous she was becoming. It was transparent of course and he wasn't the only one to see it. There was a scene on Bourbon Street and you could tell the ones mostly watching were supernatural. If Marcel and Violet had ever gotten into an argument, it wasn't around people and usually in close quarters. Times changed and so did their personalities.

"Why are you in my city? I mean if you're not here to apologize for leaving, I'm very curious to know why. Looking for Klaus?"

Violet had scanned his eyes then shook her head heavily. "What's the issue with Klaus? I mean, I get that you have had a vendetta against the Mikaelson's but it's always him" She gave him a looked then smiled. "Are you the one becoming jealous?"

He didn't care if there were people; Marcel was willing to get his point across. He moved closer to her and cornered her against the building. She backed up to the wall as he came at her, the only thing she could do. He had a little height on her so he bent a little to look at her.

"You and I both know that this may not end well. It's been three years and people change during that time. I'm not the same Marcel you once knew. I'd be careful with what words you chose to say"

Violet looked up at him with disgust. "What are you going to do? Bite me? In case you forgot once more, I don't go down without a fight…Maybe it was a mistake coming back here"

People continued to look and a few stopped. Marcel had just given them all looks and they carried on with what they were doing. It sure looked like he had changed, that wasn't the person she was in love with. When she left New Orleans, she was giving him up and that had bothered Violet the entire time. She had to walk away from love, she repeated herself just like she walked away from Jake. But at the same time, Marcel had driven her to that point. Violet felt that what he did wasn't fair, more importantly she was afraid.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go and get on with my day. Or do I need permission to do that captain?"

Marcel smiled and gripped her chin with his thumb and index finger. "Whatever you're meeting Vincent for, I will find out. This is my city after all and I am the king. But its good seeing you, I was afraid you wouldn't make it out alive"

With that, he backed away and she quickly moved away from her spot. It took a lot in her to not slap, better yet punch him right in the middle of the street. It was almost as if the rules were reversed. Marcel had been acting the same way she did when she was a ripper and now she was the calm one. One thing was for sure, she needed to get out of there.

"Baby, it takes a lot to get rid of me, you know that. Just remember that two can play at one game so don't be an ass. And what I do in my time doesn't concern you, not anymore"

Violet turned her back and began walking; her face was flushed with anger. "This is still my city and I will prove it to you whether you like it or not. Goodbye Marcel Gerard"

Once she made it back to the hotel, she threw her bag against the wall in such force that she was surprised it didn't go straight through it. Moving over to the dresser, she swiped her hands across it and threw everything to the ground. Plopping onto the bed hoping to calm her anger, she slipped her phone out of her pocket and dialed the only person she wanted to talk to.

She hoped he'd answer but it went straight to voicemail. Violet had got to talk to her boyfriend in a few days and she just wished he could be there. "Hey it's me again um…I miss you, I wish you could be here, I still don't know why you didn't come. I think I'm cutting this trip short so I'll be home soon if you are there of course…Okay, bye"

Tossing the phone onto the table, she huffed and decided it was best to go back to Georgia. Violet wasn't concerned about Vincent at the moment; it didn't feel right to be there. Slipping her suitcase out from underneath the bed, she went over to the dresser and began pulling the clothes out. Not paying any attention to her scenery, she was so lost in a thought that Violet couldn't care what would happen.

"Need help packing love?"

Violet turned to the voice and saw the Mikaelson in the doorway. Klaus was watching her intently with a semi playful grin. She let out a little noise and ran over at human speed. Holding his arms around, she ran into them and kissed him deeply on the lips. They were reunited at last and no one was going to tear them apart from their moment.


	5. Things we lost because of the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back on the night Marcel and Violet died

New Orleans, 3 years ago. 

Violet pulled back and looked at him. The veins were still there, she must not have noticed them the first time. She placed her hands on his cheeks and rubbed over the red veins.

"Marcel...What did you do?" Marcel offered her his hand to help her up but all she could do is stare at him. He wasn't just a normal vampire anymore, he was a beast. Even though she believed he was going to take it, he promised her he wouldn't. Something wasn't right; she shouldn't be alive, neither should he.

They both heard footsteps approaching them and they looked that way. Klaus, Kol and Freya stopped and looked at the two newly resurrected vampires. Their faces were filled with panic, surprise that was something they didn't see coming. Klaus put his arm to his siblings as they started backing away. Violet watched them for a second then looked up at Marcel. The look on his face was full of hate, evil, she never seen him look like that before.

"Marcel...Don't" She attempted to get up to stop him but she couldn't push herself up. Before Violet could say anything else, Marcel was gone like the flash of lightening…And so were the Originals.

She struggled to get to her feet, her chest ached. She didn't understand how she was alive, she felt the metal bar go through her chest and it was over. Once she stood up, she groaned and looked at the wound. Reaching for the shirt, she realized that necklace around her neck. It was the one the Algier witches gave her for good luck. She wondered if it had something to do with her.

Looking through the pile of fire, ash, bricks and everything else, she made it to the empty street and that's when she seen Lucien's body. Holding her upper arm thinking her shoulder was broken, she wanted to see him first. Not realizing he was beheaded, she spun back around and clamped her eyes shut. Even though he was the one that planned everything, Violet still knew Lucien. They had a history together, they dated, and they became enemies. But through it all, she hated to see him lose.

Listening through the night for everyone, she attempted to run at vampire speed but was in too much pain. Violet's stomach ached of hunger but she didn't have time to stop for a snack. It was a matter of life and death between them and she had to stop them before he did something stupid.

Walking down a dark alley off of Bourbon Street, she couldn't believe her eyes. She thought that her mind was playing tricks; the darkness was messing up her eyesight. It was dead silent, she seen all of them go this way, why was it quiet? As Violet made her way through the bodies that began piling up, she noticed the exact same mark on all of them, a vampire bite. But she soon realized that it wasn't a normal bite, it was worse than that. Marcel had popped into her mind, what he was now. When she looked at him after waking up, her heart had sunk. You could see something different in his eyes, something wrong.

As she looked past all of them, Violet noticed they were the Strix. The vampires were thrown around like trash bags that had been waiting for the truck to arrive. They littered the city, male, female, young and old. She still couldn't believe it, some had large wounds and were bleeding, some were staked but all of them were dead. Then more bodies appear as she kept scurrying along, they were Marcel's vampires. Marcel had been on a warpath and destructing everything in his path.

Violet's jaw had popped open and her eyes began to water. She was in such shock that tears pooled in her eyes. Hearing a breath come from her left side, she moved that way and saw Malena, a large bite wound on her neck. Dropping to her knees, Violet reached her hand out and felt the spot on her neck; she was bleeding to death, or dying from the poisonous bite. Looking at the young vampire, she grabbed onto her hand and watched her skin fade to gray.

Hearing a noise come from the end of the street, Violet slowly got back to her feet. "Marcel?..." She called out and hoped that there would be a response. At the same time, she didn't want one already seeing the carnage in front of her. To whoever said a vampire couldn't be afraid, they lied. Violet wasn't just scared, she was terrified. She took baby steps in the direction and when she seen someone jump out from the shadows, she was happy to see who it was.

"Klaus thank God" She made her way over and he grabbed her to help. Holding onto him tightly, it was nice to know that someone was still there, someone intact.

"Marcel's done all of this, he's a beast" Violet glanced up at him wondering what he'd think.

"I just can't believe your both here. I had a feeling Marcellus had taken the serum but you, I didn't think" He cut himself off and she pulled back a little. She informed Klaus that she couldn't take the serum herself and that it was her time to go. His face was shell-shocked, disbelief crossed his face.

"Elijah has been bitten" That caught Violet's attention right away. "When I was trying to get you away from Lucien, he had bitten him. I need a cure and there isn't one…I don't know what to do. Freya and Kol are on the run from Marcel…" His voice was cracking, he felt helpless.

Violet had shifted her eyes after he had spoken. She still never told anyone about the cure, call her selfish but it seemed like everyone was out for themselves. Looking around to make sure there wasn't a surprise, her voice calmly spoke "I have cure"

Klaus's eyes widened not believing what he had heard. "Lucien made something that counter-effected the poison within the bite. I did a little spying of my own and overheard him talking to Alexis about it. There isn't much but you need one"

Her hands began to tremble realizing what she just said. She had betrayed Marcel in her mind; she just gave something away that could break him. The Mikaelson's were his enemies, his only and not hers. Violet never held a vendetta against them, sure she had moments that she was on the opposite side but she never wanted them dead. They raised her; they taught her everything she needed to know about being a vampire, especially Klaus. Elijah never harmed her, never tried to and she felt like she owed them something…But everyone owed her a lot.

"You mean to tell me there is a cure for the bite?"

She nodded steadying herself grabbing onto his arm, Violet suddenly didn't feel too good. "There's only one catch though" It seemed like he was still taking in all the information. Looking at her, she continued, "I found a random human and compelled them to take it home"

"Home?" He was confused by what she meant.

"Home as in Georgia, Covington to be exact. I thought it would be safer to have in my possession outside of the city. After things started happening, I snuck into the penthouse, stole it and let them hide it away. I thought if it wasn't in New Orleans, no one would know and I could have an advantage. When Vincent told Marcel about the second serum, I couldn't bring myself to tell him about it knowing he would want it"

Klaus just stared at her and started walking a little. She stayed in place watching him. "What? Say something?" She had a feeling that Marcel was standing behind her, thankfully he wasn't.

"Let's go get it. We'll get Kol and Freya, pick up Elijah and Rebekah. Leave here with us. I'm giving you a choice, you don't have to. All I'm asking is you leave with us, with me. You need to get out of here before Marcel gets any more dangerous than he already is"

She blinked a few times trying to comprehend the question. It was a lot to ask, she couldn't just bail on Marcel. Violet was always running to New Orleans for whatever what was needed. She had a life in Georgia, she was separated from Marcel and she felt free. The city was her main life and Covington was the peaceful side of it. She never had to worry about fighting, going to war, dying or anything else. Violet could kick back and relax without any trouble in the world. But at the same time, this was home, this was her life. Before she could answer they both heard a scream in the distance.

Klaus looked at Violet before zipping off in that direction. She followed him and stayed right behind him as they saw Kol sink down to the ground. Marcel had been looking at the wounded Original then his eyes slowly and calmly looked up. His eyes were blood red, scorned with anger. His lips bloody from the deadly bite on Kol, the veins running down his face. Marcel's extra set of fangs sparkled and Violet's eyes went wide, she never seen him look like that.

"Who's next?" He asked locking his eyes on Klaus. He put his arm out to Violet to make sure that she stayed behind him and didn't move an inch forward. Kol yelled loudly and he needed to help him immediately. Klaus's blue eyes shifted and he was trying to figure out something to do.

"What are you doing?" She asked going through the scene in her mind. "Marcel, I've seen the bodies, you are killing your own vampires, this isn't you…What the hell did you do?"

He stared at her for a few seconds then spoke. "I suggest you move away from him. This is a vendetta against the Mikaelson's; you have no part in it"

She shook her head heavily, tears were beginning to reform. "No…You are not only hurting yourself but you are hurting me. Does that matter anymore? This isn't my friend or my boyfriend…I don't even know who this is anymore. You're nothing but a monster, a beast. You said that you would die for me, I did for you. You died but didn't come back the same way you left…"

Covering her mouth, she had a lot more to say but it just wouldn't come out. Her brain was in such shock that it was so hard to process everything. She was alive even though she had gotten pierced through the heart. Marcel was still standing but now a different creature than the others, a more powerful one. Everything had changed so dramatically that it wasn't even comprehendible; no one had time to think.

Klaus's main worry was Violet; there was something in him that felt he needed to protect her. She had done a lot of his family in the last few days that he had to owe her something. "Violet, I want you to get Kol, get Elijah and get out of here"

Marcel's mouth curled into a smile and he shook his head. "No, Kol isn't going anywhere. I don't think you get it; there isn't a way to save any of you. Two brothers down, one to go. Freya, I'll get her eventually and Rebekah will be safe and sound. I'll let Hayley slide but you Klaus, you still are in my path"

Violet scoffed at what he said and blinked. Venom dripped from his voice, it was like someone had erased him and replaced him with someone else, and then again they did. Klaus knew this had to end but there wasn't a good way out of it. Hayley and Hope were a main concern with everyone else added on.

"I'm not leaving without you" That apparently struck a nerve with Marcel as he cocked his head. "I'm not going anywhere until this ends. War doesn't solve anything Marcel, you know that. You destroy the Mikaelson's great but then what is she going to think? Rebekah will hate you for ripping her brothers away and then who are you going to have left? Because I sure as hell am not going to be here if you act this way. Somehow I think whatever happened after that fire is going to kill us either way"

Klaus just stood there listening and tensed up. Marcel was willing to be provoked and there was a good chance he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him. Lucien was strong and they all could see what he could do. But he just wanted to break Klaus and murder him in the process, Marcel had more in his body than that. Licking his lips, he charged at them.

Violet put her arms up to protect herself but Klaus dove in front of her to block him. Putting her hands down, she coughed from the movement. She could feel herself grow weaker at times but she ignored it. Kol had looked up and she locked eyes with her. Taking it in, she knew that she had to leave and get the hell out. A loud crash went through the air and saw Klaus go flying into a brick wall after that. Looking around for Marcel, she moved as quickly as she could to defend him.

Grabbing Klaus by the arm, she began to help him until she heard Marcel in the distance. "Get out of the way, now!" Spinning around, she shook her head heavily. "No…You either get away from him or you go through me"

Panic and terror ran through her body but there wasn't anything wrong with the Mikaelson's. There was no reason for this cause of action, time is supposed to heal wounds, not open them and rip them apart. Violet had never really challenged Marcel like she was doing now, especially not in her normal form and not being a vampire. He just looked at her in disbelief not understand why she was acting the way she was.

"I'll give you one more chance Violet. Get out of the way"

"No…"

She wasn't going to be pushed aside like a piece of paper. Shifting her body into a defensive stance, Klaus looked and tried to get up. Marcel narrowed his eyes and made his way towards her taking strides.

The Original reached for her but Violet was already walking towards Marcel. She looked back at him motioning for him to get Kol and get out, not like he was going to. She was willing to sacrifice herself to get them out; she knew that she shouldn't be alive. Holding her breath, she heard marcel growl and go after her. Zipping out of the way, Violet tried running down the street for him to follow but it failed. He caught a hold of her shirt and pulled her back. She yelped spinning around and tried to punch him one.

"You're lucky to be alive. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here. And this is the thanks I get?" Marcel bared his fangs ready to bite. "Till death do us part"

Violet didn't even try to fight it not like she could anyway. Klaus had yelled out for her and Marcel smiled at him before going to bite down…

She braced herself for the feeling but instead felt him be ripped away from her. Marcel had screamed and sunk to his knees reaching for the wooden stake in his back. Kol stood behind him and had given her a look of mixed emotions. Zipping over, Klaus and grabbed his brother before he fell as the pain kicked in.

"Let's get out of here now"

Dragging him away and fast, he disappeared down a side ally and waited momentarily for her. Violet had just stood there staring down at Marcel who was trying to pluck the wood from his back. Looking up at her, she stared back…And then disappeared down the alley with the Mikaelson's.


	6. Shot through the heart, you're to blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus arrives back in NOLA

"I just called you, why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I thought it'd be best to show up as a surprise. The more I kept sitting there; I realized that I couldn't let you come back here by yourself. I was afraid of what could happen"

"Aw, how romantic. You worry about me" Violet smiled and looked him over. It was nice to him there; it was almost like a piece of home was there with her. He sat down on the bed next to her and looked down at the mess on the floor. She quickly placed her legs in his lap and he pointed down to the floor.

"What's all this about?"

"Oh, it's nothing..." Klaus had given her a look of doubt. She sighed. "I'm not losing my grip, I just had a moment to freak out. I wasn't planning on running into Marcel and I did just before you got here. The conversation got a little heated so I flipped out"

He had a blinked and offered a faint smile. He knew how much it meant to her coming back to New Orleans. He tried convincing her to give everything a little more time but when Violet set her mind to something, no one could change it. He really understood her and what she was going through, and he was her protection. There would be times that she'd slip from her ways and Klaus took care of her, not treated her like some sort of monster. And of course they bonded over the fire; they had become closer and closer by each year.

"I've only had three blood bags which is way less than what I've been drinking"

"I'm not looking at you through judged eyes; I just wanted to make sure everything was okay"

She had smiled faintly and relaxed a little more. Looking around the room, it wasn't anything special and she just wanted to be back at home. It really started to sink in that she was in New Orleans and not sitting at home. There were so many open wounds that weren't healed and she was really surprised that she was there. She caught Klaus looking around as well.

"I know this isn't much but I didn't want to be to extravagant as I didn't know whether to give myself away. I've got this under some weird French name and you don't even want to know it" She laughed a little to herself and he turned to her.

"I promised I'd get you a house, didn't I?"

Violet swung her legs off and cuddled into his side. Klaus placed his arm around her as she contently sighed. Having an Original on one's side is good protection and she always felt safe with him. Violet knew that he wouldn't put her in harm's way...Way different than what she was used to. She could understand him and vice versa, it was a perfect bonding and blossoming relationship.

"Can we get a plantation like at home?"

"Whatever you want to get is fine with me...Do you think Marcel knows?"

She shook her head and pulled away to look at him. "I highly doubt it, I don't know how he would know unless...Did you know your sister was here?"

Klaus gave an uneven smile and she sat up straighter realizing he knew. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because she came to New Orleans a while after I had arrived back in Covington. Freya was struggling on how to cure the stake wound so Rebekah knew that Marcel could pull strings for her. When she told me she was staying, I was already back to Elijah and Hayley that I didn't want to bother you with it"

Violet's eyes wandered away and took a deep breath. The thought of Marcel having a girlfriend wasn't what bothered her too much; it was the fact that it was Rebekah. How many times was she going to repeat the same cycle? If it wasn't Rebekah, it was Violet. And if it wasn't her, it was the Original. It looked like each team would have an Original on their side and could benefit with that. She really didn't know the relationship between the old lovers and neither did Klaus.

Klaus could see stress fill her face and that bothered him. "Maybe it would be best to go find him and get whatever it is off your chest"

"No...I still don't really know what to say. Sorry for leaving you with all of this mess and apparently you are worse since I left. Oh, and thanks for telling me that I was going to be resurrected but did you know about the consequences? And now you are dating Rebekah who you know I can't stand and I'm dating your enemy. P.S, I still have some sort of anger at you and I can't figure out why. Thanks for almost killing me, twice by the way"

Taking a deep breath, there were a lot of things that had bothered her for three years. Every time she came close to doing something about it, Violet backed away and cornered herself.

"If anything helps, I'll go with you" She looked up at him surprised and hopeful.

"You mean it?"

"Of course, I'm not letting you walk into the lion's den without any backup. I will help you get through this whether he likes it or not"

The next morning Violet had been staring out of the hotel window as she couldn't sleep. She kept checking on Klaus making sure that he didn't notice and Vincent had sent her a few texts from the night before. She felt bad but she still didn't know what to do with the stray vampires as she called them. If Klaus followed through with his plan, she didn't want random vampires coming and going. But she had to do something for her to get help.

Maybe it was time to face her demons and confess what she had been feeling. The main thing was she didn't want to spill her guts and Marcel not say anything back. That would be like telling someone I love you and them not saying it back. That was on the edge of her mind as well as he told her that but she never said it back. Violet never told anyone that, maybe that's what got caught in the middle.

Slipping out and down to Rousseau's, she knew one of his vampires had to be there. She knew Klaus would back her up but didn't want him around yet. Don't get her wrong, Violet was more than thrilled that he was in the city but it would make more sense for him to take a step back from this. She didn't see Matthew or Alessandra but she did come across Axelia. Moving over to the waitress wiping down a table, she lightly graced her arm and she whipped around.

"Hey, it's me, Violet from the other night" Giving her a look over, she seemed shocked that she was there. Axelia knew who she was, she just never said anything. By saying that Marcel's girlfriend had died in the fire and her name was Violet, she had a pretty good feeling it was her. Axelia didn't know what she looked like and it was best to avoid her. She tried moving away but she followed.

Not understanding the cold shoulder, Violet wanted a few answers. "I know you know Marcel, what he is and everything he does. You don't have to beat around the bush and walk on egg shells with me. I need to know where he is, where he lives at?"

The human tried slipping to the kitchen but she was quicker and blocked the way. "I get it, you know who I am. Trust me, I don't want to harm you or your brother but I have business to take care of. I'd rather not compel you since I don't know if you're on vervain but please. It's important"

Her eyes went crazy between her and the other people. None of them really paid attention and she held the tray against her chest as if that would protect her.

"Come on love, it's a simple answer. Tell us where Marcel is and no harm done"

Violet looked over Axelia's shoulder and saw Klaus leaning against the bar. She smirked faintly and she just turned around. Her eyes grew wide in surprise as Rebekah was the only Original around.

"I don't know, a lot of people don't know. His vampires do but us humans know nothing"

Klaus narrowed his eyes scanning her to debate if that was the truth. It would make the most sense that he would protect himself so he ran with that thought. "But if you want the truth go find a vampire and ask them. Alessandra, Matthew and Sonya know the most I'm sure"

Violet wondered if Josh was still around to ask him. She wondered if Vincent would know but she'd deal with him tomorrow. Giving Klaus a look, she moved away from the door way and walked over to him. "Why do I feel like this might get a little bloody?" She questioned him and he did his devilish smirk.

When the vampire couple arrived they had to admit they were impressed. They had found none of the vampires Axelia named but came across someone who decided to follow. Klaus had found out that the vampire had vervain in their system so Violet found a trusty knife and they decided to bleed him dry. Getting their answers sooner or later, they arrived at a giant plantation home that was two stories and full of columns. It was only ten minutes away from the city but was hidden away perfectly. They had used a GPS on their phone which led them to an empty field….Until they began searching. The home was hidden away by large green trees and by how it looked on the outside anyone would have guessed that no one lived there. Klaus hung back in the trees with ears open letting her have the space to do this.

Once Violet reached the front steps, she took her time going up them to take in the scenery. It was a nice place; it seemed he had done well for himself. It had been an upgrade from Covington as her home wasn't that big. Reaching the front door, she formed a fist and pounded it loudly. Looking around for Klaus, she seen him then turned back around when she heard the door creak. Rebekah stood in front of her with raised eyebrows; she was clearly surprised to see her. Violet's eyes turned to surprise as well.

"Violet..." Rebekah had stopped not knowing what to say. She did think the flowers were a sign but she hadn't actually seen in her person.

The vampire shifted her weight and bit her tongue. She could go off on Rebekah right then and there but it wasn't the proper time to do so. She gritted her teeth. "Is Marcel here?"

"What are you doing here?" She heard Marcel call out from inside but couldn't see him. When Rebekah turned around at the voice, Violet took it upon herself to barge in, problem was she wasn't invited. Looking around the doorway, she should have known but she was so eager to get in.

"Invite only so I'm sorry but you're not coming in here" He approached the door and Rebekah moved away a little. "What brings you here?" He leaned on the door and she narrowed her eyes.

"A peaceful conversation but I guess someone's PMSing like a teenager" Marcel looked her over then seemed to look around suspiciously paranoid. Rebekah went and found a woman no more than forty to the door. "Ask the lady nicely to come in"

Violet politely smiled and asked. Being treated like a child wasn't on her plan today. Once the woman invited her in, she stepped inside, bumping Marcel's chest with her shoulder and looked around. He laughed lightly and closed the door.

"How nice, close enough to the compound but missing the small details. I came to talk to you privately" The mansion looked identical to the inside of the compound with dark colors and black railing. Of course it wasn't an open area and still looked traditional.

"I'm a little busy at the moment so why don't we do this another time?" She turned around shaking her head.

"Shaking up with Rebekah? Look I'd like to carry on my day as well as I have someone to share it with so the sooner the better" Two could play at one game.

Stepping over but staying a few feet away they looked at each other. "So tell me, what have you been doing for the last three years?" He asked but didn't stop there. "Let me guess, you've stayed in Covington, probably became a ripper at some point. Went around the wrong guys hoping that it would heal your wounds and nothing worked. Am I forgetting something?"

"How about I guess your life now…"Violet thought for a moment before speaking. "You continued to destroy everyone while trying to build the city back. Obviously it's going in your favor but you can't find yourself anymore. You hold onto Rebekah thinking it's some sort of comfort but you know that you can't do what you did without my help"

Rebekah just leaned against the wall and listened. She hoped whatever Violet's would say could possibly get through to Marcel and she didn't know why. It wasn't like she had spoken to her since she landed on Violet's doorstep three years ago with the rest of her family.

Marcel nodded finding it amusing. "Good, I'm glad the sharpness is back. I'm not going to go back and forth with you so if you could cut to the chase"

"I want to know why…"

Violet felt like she was about to bear her soul and she could spread her wings. It was hard being tied down to haunting memories. "Why what?"

It really didn't matter if Rebekah or the human were there. She just needed to get this over and done with. "Why did you attack me? Why did you not come after me? Why did you play with my life just to save your ass? Why did you tell everyone I was dead? Because I've heard from a million witches that I was lucky to be back but now I suffer from what you did. If I would have known, I wouldn't have let that happen"

"What I want to know why does it bother you so much? It's been three years Vi"

"Because I loved you!" She could feel the anger and pain slowly rise to the surface. She was sick of Marcel tip toeing around everything she asked. She wanted answer but he never gave them. "I loved you through everything and you tossed me away as if I was nothing. I've tried so damn hard to get past this on my own but I can't"

Rebekah looked at her and began to feel bad for what it looked like. It wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. Marcel's face had dropped and it seemed like something was getting to him. But he collected his composure quickly. Violet placed her hand over her mouth for a moment holding back a lot more she was going to say.

"I need help. That little resurrection spell screwed me over and my Ripper side is worse. I'm slowly losing control and at some point, my humanity is going to disappear and most likely isn't going to come back. You did this to me, I point the finger at you…You fix this" Her voice had cracked.

"Or what? I'm sorry but I can't help you. And I saved you; did I ever get a thank you for that? No, you run off with Klaus Mikaelson, out of all people Klaus. I thought we shared enemies but you told him all about the little serum. And what? Should I have died in that fire because I wasn't going to let that happen"

"Maybe you did" She said referring to his last sentence. "Because like a phoenix, you rose from the ashes but you aren't the same person you were before that. So while I suffer, begged and pleaded for someone to help me…Just know that I needed you and you weren't there. And I found someone to be there for me when I need them and you'll be so proud of me now"

Crossing her arms and huffing, she walked past him and was ready to leave. Rebekah had given him a look then her. But there was a knock before Violet got close enough to it. The Original sister opened the door and was surprised at her brother standing there. It had been a few months since she had seen him and Klaus had his traditional smirk.

"I happen to be in the neighborhood when I heard all the arguing" After hearing his named mentioned, he knew he had to show his face. Did he care if Marcel threw another tantrum? No, he was willing to face his demons as well. Since he ran out of New Orleans with Violet, that was the last they had seen each other.

Violet smiled and Rebekah caught drift of it. She had heard that he was seeing someone but she never put two and two together. Marcel seemly caught it as well and his expression turned to hate or anger.

She zipped out of the house as she needed to get out. Violet stood next to Klaus as she stared down Marcel while Rebekah gave Klaus a quick hug.

"I want what is mine…And I will do whatever it takes to get it. The vampires I've got wrapped around me finger so if there is an uprising, don't be too surprised. Because wasn't it you who once said the crownless again shall be king? In this case, the Queen takes the King, checkmate"

She winked at him then gave a devilish smirk. If she had to go a little darker and dig deeper, she would draw blood. She wanted Marcel to feel the pain she has felt, go through things only a close friend could torture him with. She'd get the answers she wanted, maybe not now, maybe at some point later. But through the hurt, Violet would strip away at him slowly until they were on the same level.

She waved at them both, jogged down the stairs as Klaus followed. Marcel walked to the open door and stared them down. It had been somewhat peaceful in New Orleans for the last three years but it looked like it would turn into a battlefield once more.


	7. Etch a Sketch, Nikolet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Violet's history for the last three years

Covington, Georgia. 3 Years Ago.

Klaus had made a phone call to Rebekah to get Elijah, Freya, Hayley and Hope and head to Georgia. He along with Violet and Kol were already on their way and at full speed. Kol was the only one in the backseat and kept fading in and out of consciousness. Every once and a while he would begin coughing heavily and blood appeared. It took everything in Klaus not to stop and take care of him. It was better to keep driving and get there as soon as he could. Violet would periodically look back to check on him but when she wasn't, you could find her staring out the window lifelessly playing with the necklace the witches gave her. She hardly said a word and Klaus had to take his time watching her as well.

Everything happened so quickly that there wasn't any time to process anything especially Violet. She had died, been brought back in a magical way, her stomach wouldn't stop growling and she just abandon her boyfriend with his enemy. Her heart was torn between both places but at the same time she needed to take care of herself. Was her life going to be better in New Orleans with Marcel acting the way he was? Was she going to be around the Mikaelson's for the remainder of her life? As they rode to Georgia, Violet silently cried to herself, Kol screamed out in pain and Klaus tried watching the road and GPS at the same time.

Once the other group of Mikaelson's arrived in the state, Violet had to stay on the phone for a good while giving Hayley the directions and address. As they started getting closer to it, Klaus questioned Violet.

"I know I should have asked this earlier but are you alright?

She looked over at Klaus slowly and spoke very quietly. "I don't know…Ask me tomorrow"

It had been a long drive but they arrived at 525 Century Oak Plantation, Violet's main home and it only took 7 hours. Luckily Kol and Elijah had made it and they were not even five minutes behind them. Klaus and Violet helped carry Kol to the door and she reached around the porch for her spare key. Her mind had been blank of its whereabouts and it took her a moment. Her home was a two story white plantation with a giant wrap around porch. Windows were scattered everywhere and it was whole different scenery from New Orleans. It was the only house around and she could have all the privacy she wanted.

"I don't have this under a human's name so you guys can come right in"

They followed the brick path to the front door. With shaky hands, she opened the door and held it open for Klaus but he never stayed at the plantation unlike his siblings. When they were hunting Mikael down Elijah and Rebekah had stayed but he was doing his own thing. Little did he know he would come accustom to it. He stood awkwardly in the hall and closed the door as Violet went for the stairs then stopped to look at him.

"Walk through the study area and go through the right hallway. The living room is there, you'll see it by the pale yellow walls. You can lay Kol on the couch, I don't mind the blood"

He nodded as she raced upstairs for the cure to the beast bite. Violet had turned into the bedroom sharply and went straight for the closet. Tossing boxes around and throwing some out, she found the little box that was buried. Instead of running at human speed, she zipped downstairs and whipped open the door. Catching the surprised look from Hayley, she ushered them in and led them to the living area. She had tried her best not the stare at her but the way Violet looked was shocking. Her mascara ran down her face and you could tell she had been crying. Her clothes were a mixture of blood and ash, she had looked like a total mess.

Violet tried calmly to take the serum out, inject it in the needle and then to the Original, she couldn't do it. Freya had offered to do so and she gladly handed it over. Realized Rebekah wasn't present and she assumed they had to dagger her at some point. Everyone watched as she began to heal the Original brothers in hopes it would work. Hope had fallen asleep at some point and Violet offered to take her off of Hayley's hands. But Hayley knew Violet needed time to herself, she heard everything that happened.

Her plantation was full with all sorts of room so told all of them if they wanted to stay for a few days until they figured out something, they were more than welcome. Hayley eventually took Hope upstairs and found a room to stay with her in. Freya had moved through the brightly lit and flower decorated house trying to distract herself from her brothers. Violet moved into the kitchen to makes drinks for everyone but she struggled with that. She dropped a teacup and watched it shatter to pieces.

Klaus had heard the noise and walked in. He glanced around the room wondering if he should say or do anything. He had wandered around her home looking for the bedroom to find her new clothes. Walking over to the counter she was near, he placed a pair of gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt on it and started to pick up the broken glass.

"I've got everything under control so why don't you go take a nice hot shower and take time to yourself. You've got a lot of things to still think about"

"I left him…" He looked up at her and she started out the window. "I just died and now I've got nothing…What am I supposed to do?"

Klaus rolled up his sleeves and tossed the pieces on a different counter. "You can figure that out tomorrow. What you need to is to change out of those clothes and go lie down. Elijah and Kol are going to be alright, Hayley and Hope are safe. Everything is going to be okay Violet"

Turning to him slowly and just stared at him. She glanced at the clothes wondering why he did that for her. Sure she had done a lot already for his family but she wasn't expected to be taken care of. Violet was one of those people that put one of her friends above her and would take care of herself too late. Shaking her head, she laughed out loud which made Klaus look at her in a strange way. She continued to laugh until her laughs turned into crying. He didn't know really what to do except be there for her. Violet had been looking out for him and he would do his best to do the same for her. Klaus had lightly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him to him slowly. Violet buried her face in his shoulder and let him in.

One year ago, Covington Georgia.

Violet had been curled up on the couch at her home wrapped in a white blanket. She had been holding a mug of hot tea and was trying to get the courage to drink it. The sweetness was the only good thing about it and she was trying her best not to stare at the other cup on the table. She was trying to tempt herself but hold it off the best she could. She had been trying everything and anything to train herself. Whenever she was in Georgia, she would let the ripper side take over and didn't worry about fixing it until she went to NOLA. She always considered it rehab and she'd be sober there. But the problem was she wasn't going back anytime soon and she had to handle the problem herself.

Violet took her time listening to the rain drops fall and tap against the roof and the porch. The TV played an old black and white noir movie; the book she had lying next to her she couldn't concentrate on. After visiting a few witches, she got the same results and that was terrifying. Violet believed if she could control her hunger, then if she did lose herself it could possibly help. Over the past two years, she had not spoken a word to Marcel or anyone else for that matter. It seemed like everyone went through a lot and kept their distance from one another. The Mikaelson's had stayed with Violet for about a week until Elijah and Kol were alright to go. She had helped their family out so much that she didn't think she'd be able to ever go back to the city.

She ripped the blanket off of her and when for the cup of blood. Grabbing it quickly, she took the scent in and tried so hard not to drink it. Thinking of a better solution, she went back over to the dark couch and poured some into her tea. Drinking the hot tea to calm her down, she could feel the veins disappear once more. It was definitely hard as she didn't have Thierry or Tiana to talk to. The connections she had made to people were vampires that disappeared or humans that have died by now. The loneliness was unbearable and the only people she really talked to were different witches or Stefan Salvatore who she spoke to twice.

Violet turned up the volume a little and stared at the large screen. Leaning her head back against the couch, she closed her eyes. Her head was spinning and she needed a break. It was a shame that she could just desiccate herself like the Originals. The doorbell rang and went through the empty house. Her eyes snapped open to the pale yellow wallpaper and looked towards the wooden hallway. Getting up, she tried peering out the window but saw the shadowy figure so she ducked out into the main hallway. She never had visitors or knocks at the door and that made her scared. What if one of the witches were going to kill her if Marcel found out? What if it was him and he found where she lived? What if, what if, what if. Her mind races through different things as the years went by quietly.

Bracing herself for whoever it was, she unlocked the door and cracked it open slowly. The person's back was turned to her as he was just leaving. When she caught wind of who it was and called out, "Klaus?"

They sat on the couch side by side as she grabbed her mug of tea. Pulling her legs up on the couch to get more comfortable, he looked around the room realizing nothing changed. Looking down at her notebook, he cocked his head to read it but she moved it.

"What brings you to Covington?" She asked him tucking the book behind her.

"You" Klaus said looking at her. Violet was in mid drink when her eyes popped open in surprise. Lowering the cup, she stared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I came to check up on you. I know it's been a year but you know my family. I've tried calling you but you never told me you changed your number. I caught wind of gossip; you know how witches like to talk sometimes. So I thought it would be best to come check up on you"

His eyes lingered to the cup of blood and stared at it for a moment. That gave it away right there and he knew what it meant. Violet appreciated the gesture; no one has done that for her. "Thank you, I mean I'm okay. I've obviously had better days but the days ago by and I'm still here. What's left of me anyway"

"Yeah, I heard about what you've been going through" He gave her a stern look and inch in too her. "Don't worry, Freya heard about it through the grapevine so no one knows"

"How is she? Elijah and Kol? What about Hayley? Is Rebekah is daggered? I'm sure Hope is getting big…Has she started school yet? Who am I kidding, why would you put her in school?"

She shook her head thinking of what a crazy idea that would have been. Putting a tri-brid in kindergarten would be the last thing on her worries. Klaus could see her eyes light up when talking about them; it was like her mind flashed through a million memories at once. Part of her missed her old life, it was somewhat better than the one she had now.

"They're good, everyone is okay" He slipped his phone from his jacket pocket and showed her a picture of Hope. Setting her cup down, she took it eagerly and a smile appeared on her face. "What I'm worried about is you. I shouldn't have left two years ago until I knew you were okay. You don't look good Violet"

She listened to him but continued to look at Hope. Truth was she did look like a mess. Her hair was messy, her skin tone looked a little off and her face was flat. It was almost like someone took the vampire life out of her and left her with just a body. Klaus had been worried but the times he did show up at her home, she was never there. She spent a lot of her time traveling to the witches that he never caught her. Pointing behind her back, she turned to see the notebook.

"Have you spoken to Marcellus?"

Violet handed him the phone and took a deep breath. "No, not a word" Pulling it out from behind her, she handed to him. "I've been writing letters about what I've been doing and what not but I never get the courage to send them. I mean I write what I want to say, rip it out and burn it. I've got so much to say but I just can't figure out how to say it. He hurt me and I know I hurt him but it was safer for me to get out"

He nodded and looked over through the neat, cursive handwriting. Reading a few words he really didn't want to read much else. Through the week that they stayed with her, Violet and Klaus had become closer but it obviously ended at some point. Violet saw comfort in him; she could tell him anything and feel safe about it. He on the other hand felt the same and they could go off of each other's pain and hurt.  
He had lost Cami, lost his son and was driven out of a city which is nothing compared to her.

"I'm glad you came…" She looked at him.

He offered a faint smile. "Is Kol still going to help Davina come back? I know I promised Marcel I was going to figure out something but I've got to put myself first"

"In which you should and he and Freya are trying to figure something out. I don't think it's possible but I'm not going to tell them that"

"Do you miss her? Cami?"

Violet stood up and walked over to the fire place that was to the left side of them. She grabbed a wooden box and went back over. "Of course"

"Here…" She dug through some things and pulled out a picture and a necklace. "I took it a while back. I always like to keep things of people that I'm close to, I'm sure you've seen the attic or basement. Anyway, you can have these"

Klaus had looked at her shaking his head. He couldn't believe she kept things but it was no different than him keeping letters of the ones he's killed. "I couldn't take these. You deserve to have them"

"She loved you Klaus, we all know that. And it will be our little secret that I have her blue dress hanging in one of the room's closets. Call me a weirdo, whatever. I haven't cleaned out Tiana's things yet"

He took them out of her hand gently and stared at the picture for a while. Cami was one of the purest, most kind humans they both had ever known. Even when she became a vampire, she was there no matter what. The moment passed as his phone buzzed and he grabbed it seeing a text from Elijah.

"I really hate to ruin this moment but I've got to go"

Violet frowned peering over at the phone. Nodding she said "It was nice to see you Klaus…"

He stood up and kissed her on the forehead gently. She stared down at the box and rubbed her nose. Klaus walked towards the hallway but she spoke again. "Will you please stay?"

He turned around and watched her for almost a minute. Taking his phone out, he typed a few words and let go of the doorknob. He turned back around, slipped his jacket off and sat right back down next to her.


	8. You'll get what you deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet meets some new vampires

Violet had been taking her time going through what had happened in the fire. She was trying her best to recollect everything but her mind was foggy on the whole event. Ever since she had been resurrected, her mind seemed to fog and cloud over what happened. She could remember certain things here and there but it never came in one piece. She and Klaus had spent almost all night trying to figure everything out. He only tried to help her as she seemed to struggle and both wanted to be aware of their surroundings. Violet believed she was safe as she put the hotel room under a fake name but Marcel had a way of finding everything out.

While being on that topic, she couldn't believe how he had been acting and it confused her. Whenever she went to Covington and returned, Marcel was always the same person she had left. But this time it was different and way more personal. She knew that her welcoming wasn't going to be a parade but the attitude he had didn't make sense to her. The look in his eyes were different, the way he looked at her wasn't the same. Violet couldn't blame him though.

She wanted to go back to St. Ann's to speak with Vincent about what's been going on in the Quarter over the last three years. If Marcel wasn't going to give her answers, she'd get them herself.

Making her way into the church, she saw all the vampires sitting in different spots on the benches. Did they ever leave? Violet thought to herself as she looked them over. None of them turned around except for the one girl who she believed was Ivanna.

"Is Vincent here?" Violet called out feeling like she was repeating the same scene she was already in. Before any of them answered, Vincent was walking in right behind her. Turning around to face him, she offered a faint smile. "Do you have a minute?"

She had a feeling they'd be talking in front of the vampires again so she made a mental note about certain things she should say. He nodded and led her to the front but took her off into a side room. Looking around, she wasn't used to it being a church; she personally wanted the gym back. Pulling out a chair for her, Vincent took a seat across from her as she looked around.

"So what brings you in for a surprise visit? I hope you're not backing out from the vampires"

"Do they ever leave?" Violet questioned.

Vincent smiled. "Yes but they come back here once a vampire is on their tail. See Marcel's vampires won't come in here unless they are dropping a new vampire off. They are protected here"

She nodded and proceeded with her questions. "I've got a few things to ask. So I went to talk to him the yesterday and he apparently doesn't want to give me answers…What happened to him besides the obvious?"

Vincent had stared at her for a moment before thinking of what to say. "Well to tell you the true Violet, I have to be careful of what I say. If I go stirring up trouble with him, the witches aren't going to be too happy with me"

"I just have a few questions. Come on, I'm still trying to figure out what is going on in my life. Marcel's not going to answer me until he wants to"

Sighing heavily, he thought it over for a second. He didn't want word going around that he was telling stories about Marcel. The backlash would be to start a war with the witches and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He promised that if things got out of hand, he'd do something about it but now was not the proper time.

"He changed, you know that and I know that. When he became that beast character, it was like something inside of him snapped and changed for the worse. The rules have changed, you didn't exist anymore. No one can speak of the fire, wolves can come into the city by permission, witches are on watch, new vampires need to pass a test. Rebekah came into the picture…No killing vampire rule doesn't apply to him apparently"

Violet took the information and tried to sort through it in her mind. If she was going to do things her way, she needed as much as she could get. "You trust me, right?"

He gave her a look of concern and wondered why she asked that. "Would you trust me enough to kick the king off the throne?"

Vincent's face changed to concern and shock. He leaned forward to her as she just watched him. "Look, I don't know how things go in Georgia but"

She cut him off. "What I want is mine and if Marcel isn't going to give it back, I will take it. He may have erased my name but I am Queen. This is my city, I've done a lot here and no one is going to tell me different. Klaus and I are"

It was his turn to cut her off. "Klaus Mikaelson? Violet…"

He leaned back in his chair and scoffed. Placing his hand to his head, he rubbed his eyes slowly. Vincent didn't know Violet too much but he knew what she was taking about was just plain stupid and dangerous. He was willing to work with her to help fix the city, not make it worse. Violet took a breath and shifted her eyes around the room.

"I know you hate what he's doing and that's why I'm here. You called me to help you control him; I'm the person who can. I know Marcel; I know what he's capable of, the ins and outs of this city. I know his moves, think of me being someone undercover"

"You know what he is right? Why are you going to put your life on the line for this city?"

"Why do you?" She countered and he looked at her. "I've actually died here, I had my chest pierced by a metal rod" Violet tugged at her shirt to reveal her shoulder. There was a scar that was above her left breast.

"The poison he has going through his body will kill you in an instant. Elijah and Kol Mikaelson have suffered from it and that doesn't concern you? You want to die just like them?"

Violet smirked a little and he caught the look. Vincent threw his hands up in the air and got out of the chair. He couldn't believe the things he was hearing. She wanted to continue on her theory but she wasn't sure if she should.

"How about I give you time to think over what I'm saying and I'll come back in a few days…I got vampires to take care of"

He was going to usher her back out to the pews but Violet was gone and in a hurry. As she passed the rows of five vampires, the blonde who she believed was Ivana turned to her.

"Are you going to get us out of here soon? If I spend another week in this church, I think I'm just going to stake myself"

She stopped walking and turned to her. She found it funny and wondered if she was a baby vampire. "How long have you been in the city?"

"Almost a year and I just want to go home" Violet's look softened a little and felt like that was herself speaking those words. She could hear an accent come out and wondered what it was.

"Where's home?" She asked.

"Moscow" Violet raised her eyebrows never meeting a Russian vampire before that was definitely different in New Orleans. As the other vampires looked between the two, it took Violet a few seconds to realize she could use them to her advantage.

She knew where she was going to put the stray vampires but something occurred to her that really didn't come to her before. "Quick question, how old are all of you vampire wise? Not counting your human years, count from when you turned to now"

She waited a few moments for them to figure it out then each took their turn answering. "50…10…75…100 and 45" Ivana, Jared, Kat, Rhys and Kianna all answered in that order.

Violet had nodded looking them over before coming up with something. "Give me two days and I'll have a place, actually tomorrow afternoon. I'll come get you all and show you the place"

She waved faintly before continuing on her way. Jarek had stood up and watched her then spoke "How are you going to get us out of here?"

"Let's just say the king and I are old friends. Whether he likes it or not, I can protect you guys more so than Vincent. Chow" Before they could ask anything else, she zipped away like lightening.

Klaus had just jumped out of his black Range Rover holding the phone up to his ear. He looked over the piece of paper he had in his hand before tossing it onto the driver's seat. Since Violet wanted out of the hotel, he took it upon himself to find a house for both of them to stay in. He went through at least fifteen and tried finding one that almost looked like her Georgia home. The house was two stories, wrap around porches on both floors and long columns. It was much larger than her home but he wondered if all the extra rooms would come in handy at some point.

He made a deal with her when he checked up on her that the whereabouts of the other Mikaelson's. Kol, Elijah, Freya, Hayley and Hope were all off subject so they would be safe. Klaus believed that if Marcel ever questioned Violet for information, she would genuinely not have the answer. Rebekah was the only known Original around as the others were all together in a whole separate state.

Klaus hung up the phone and proceeded to dial another one. He was unlocking the front door when he heard the other line click. "Niklaus…" Stepping through the front door he waited for the conversation to continue. "How is Covington?"

"I'm not in Covington, I'm in New Orleans and I need a favor"

As Klaus wandered around the plantation to check the place out, the line when silent. He could hear a sigh but no voice. "What do you mean you are in New Orleans?"

"I went back to New Orleans and I need a helping hand down here. I know it's a little crazy to ask but I thought you'd be the best one to call rather than Kol"

There was another pause on the line. "I do hope you're not down there because of Violet"

Klaus had stopped in the first stair and those words echoed in his head. No one knew of their relationship except for Marcel and Rebekah who just recently found out. Even though they had been seeing each other for almost a year and a half now, they had kept it a secret. He thought it would be best if they didn't find out so for any family gathering, Klaus made sure to keep his mouth shut.

"So what if it was Elijah?"

"Niklaus, you know it's dangerous to keep contacting her. I never said anything before out of respect for you but if Marcellus finds out…"

"He knows and while you keep judging me, you should know that Rebekah is down here with Marcel"

Klaus smirked to himself knowing that he could trap Elijah with that sentence. He had no idea she was in New Orleans as she told him that she was out seeing what the world has to offer. Klaus wasn't stupid and knew she ran back to the city. "What I want is for you to come down here for a little while, maybe a couple of days. Help get our sister back on our side while I can watch Violet as she isn't thinking that clearly at the moment" He paused in the sentence, took a deep breath and admitted "I love her Elijah"

Ever since Cami's death, Klaus was feeling like he couldn't get attached to anyone. The pureness of her heart was something he needed and she could understand him perfectly. But Violet could see past everything like she could, maybe she always had and just never said it out loud. The connection they had was different from any time before and they got along fine. Maybe it was because Marcel was always in the way; maybe they went through so much they could bond over everything. At the moment besides his family and his little Hope, Violet was all he had.

"I'll be there as fast as I can"

Marcel and Rebekah had been sitting at the long dinner able while he looked through a few papers. She wanted to bring a few things up but wasn't sure if she should. With Violet in town, she had a little worry on her hands as no one knew the whole story. Sure, she had been staying with Marcel and they had some romantic moments but it wasn't what everyone was thinking.

"So Rebekah, I've got a few questions to ask. I hate to bring things up now but I need to know. Did you know about your brother and my ex-girlfriend?"

He set a piece of paper down, crossed his arms leaning back in his chair and looked at her. She had been reaching for her wine glass and raised an eyebrow. "Rebekah…"

"No, I didn't have a bloody clue. The last time I talked to Nik was a few months ago and I had suspicions that he was seeing someone but I didn't think it would be her"

Marcel nodded slowly and she had taken a drink. It was in fact the truth but the last person on her mind would be Violet. "Well seeing as the two of them are together, they are going to come for me and what is mine. I want to know flat out whose side are you on"

She had taken another drink and pushed her blonde hair behind her shoulder. Of course she was willing to protect Klaus but she knew what Marcel was thinking. She and Violet had a rocky history and she wouldn't dare to protect her. Rebekah would only go after Klaus so she was technically in the middle.

"I want to know because if they are coming for what I have, I'm going to fight with everything I have"

Rebekah had a few questions on her mind but said something out loud. "You're not going to attack Violet and you know that I'm always in the middle so why ask the question"

"I'm not going to stand for anyone coming for me friend or no friend. Vi bailed on me when I needed her most and she always needs me" The cockiness in his voice was pure. "Violet's nothing without me at her side and this is still my city last time I checked. So while she parades around the city and tries to come up with a plan, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve to top hers. She can think that she can take me down but I'm dead wrong. After all, what's worth fighting for if not love? The love I had for her disappeared just like she did. Your Brother and her are dead"

He shoved his chair back and stood up. Gathering his papers he walked around the table over to her and looked her in the eyes. "Choose your side or else get out"

Rebekah had watched him walk away with a surprised look on her face. Besides coming to Louisiana for help on her bite, she came to check on Marcel. As weeks and months went by, there was something she couldn't shake but she also couldn't bring herself to leave. Pouring herself another glass of wine, she got up herself and wandered around the mansion.

May God have mercy for my enemies because I won't


	9. Don't you fret, Marcelet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel's POV of the fire

New Orleans, 3 years ago. 

Violet pulled back and looked at him. The veins were still there, she must not have noticed them the first time. She placed her hands on his cheeks and rubbed over the red veins.

"Marcel…What did you do?" Marcel offered her his hand to help her up but all she could do was stare at him. He wasn't just a normal vampire anymore, he was a beast. Even though she believed he was going to take it, he promised her he wouldn't. Something wasn't right, she shouldn't alive, neither should he.

They both heard footsteps approaching them and they looked that way. Klaus, Kol and Freya stopped and looked at the two newly resurrected vampires. Their faces were filled with panic, surprise that was something they didn't see coming. Klaus put his arm to his siblings as they stared backing away. Violet watched them for a second then looked up at Marcel. The look on his face was full of hate, evil, she never seen him look like that before.

"Marcel…Don't" She attempted to get up to stop him but she couldn't push herself p. Before Violet could say anything else, Marcel was gone like the flash of lightening…And so were the Originals.

He hardly even paid attention to where he was going; all he wanted was to tear them apart. Everything that coursed through his veins were ten times higher, it was almost like he was a vampire all over again. Marcel was getting all these flashbacks running through his head and he grabbed onto the lamppost to calm himself. Davina's death, watching Violet fall through the burning floor, Klaus's concerned face when Lucien had him.

His hands dug into the post and thought he was going to rip it down. The memories came harder and faster and Marcel sunk to his knees. He could hear the footsteps all around the city but wasn't sure whose they were. He believed he lost the Mikaelson's as he snapped his eyes shut. His veins felt on fire and he let out monstrous yell. Marcel was on a path for blood.

Letting go, he ripped away from it and was ready to destroy anything that he came across. Lucien had the right idea going that he could tear everything meaningful away from the Original family and leave them last. Moving through the street, he could hear Violet calling out for him but he didn't take a moment to think it over. Marcel saw some of his vampires scattered dead from werewolf bites or hearts ripped out. Hearing movement down an alley to his left, bearing his fangs.

He saw some of the Strix members together and they just looked at him. Their jaws dropped when they saw Marcel in his beast form. Grinning to himself, they backed away but he was quicker than they were. Grabbing one around the neck, he bit deeply into her neck with pleasure. There was something that rang through his body, something euphoric. He tossed the vampire aside and glared at the others. The Strix had stopped and watched as one attempted to run towards the female. Marcel of course was faster and shoved his hand through his chest ripping his heart out. Killing vampires was the number one rule in the Quarter that wasn't allowed and he was finally breaking his own rules. Condemning any other vampire for breaking any rule but here he was.

They kept coming at him like fools and he easily tore through all of them. Biting their necks or their arms, hearts were scattered on the streets. Some that leapt from the buildings, Marcel tore their heads off. He still was going after the Mikaelson family but whoever got in his way he was willing to tear down. Breathing heavily, He looked in every direction and stared at the vampire bodies.

"Marcel?..." He heard a female voice call out and believed it was Violet. Cracking his neck, he slowly turned around to look at Malena. Her eyes went wide seeing Marcel covered in blood. "I thought you were dead…I was looking around for Violet but I don't think she made it"

She shook her head and it tossed her jet black hair behind her shoulder. His eyes slowly turned back to its normal color when he noticed the wound on her neck. She stumbled towards him and he reached out to her. Diego had appeared in Marcel's mind and he couldn't believe he was going through the same thing. Grabbing onto her arm, he helped her to the ground. "I'm going to get you help" He said even though he doubted he could.

All he had to do was draw enough blood of Klaus's and find something to scoop it up with. He hadn't seen any of his other vampires and wasn't sure if they made it. But he was going to get the blood for Malena's sake. He made his way through the dead bodies and onto a back alley where he saw Kol's back towards him. With his eyes reverting back to its angry form, he lunged for Kol.

Before Violet could answer Klaus, they both heard a scream in the distance. Klaus had looked at Violet before zipping off in that direction. She followed him and stayed right behind him as they saw Kol sink down to the ground. Marcel had been looking at the wounded Origina l then his eyes lowly and calmly looked up. His eyes were a deep red, they revealed hidden meanings. His lips bloody from the deadly bite on Kol, the veins running down his face. His extra set of fangs sparkled and Violet's eyes were in shock, she never seen him like that before.

"Who's next?" He asked locking his eyes on Klaus. He put his arm out to Violet to make sure that she stayed behind him and didn't move an inch forward. Kol yelled loudly and needed to help him immediately. Klaus's blue eyes shifted and he was trying to figure out something to do.

"What are you doing?" She asked going through the scene in her mind. "Marcel. I've seen the bodies, you are killing your own vampires, this isn't you…What the hell did you do?"

He stared at her for a few seconds then spoke. "I suggest you move away from him. This is a vendetta against the Mikaelson's; you have no part in it" Marcel was hoping that Violet was going to step away but in a sense he didn't think she would.

She shook her head heavily, tears were beginning to reform. "No…You are not only hurting yourself but you are hurting me. Does that matter anymore? This isn't my friend or my boyfriend…I don't even know who this is anymore. You're nothing but a monster, a beast. You said that you would die for me, I did for you. You died but didn't come back the same way you left"

Marcel listened and took in her words, maybe they were true. Acting out of revenge over Davina, he made a decision that would affect him for the rest of his life. Besides the obvious, he needed a way to protect the city and every one of his friends safe. So what if he jumped to conclusion? What Lucien made was a present, a gift. Whoever got handed something as powerful as the beast serum who take it no matter the cost. Was it for the better or worse? Only Marcel would be able to figure that out.

"Violet, I want you to get Kol, get Elijah and get out of here"

Marcel's mouth curled into a smile and he shook his head. "No, Kol isn't going anywhere. I don't think you get it; there isn't a way to save any of you. Two brothers down, one to go. Freya, I'll get her eventually and Rebekah will be safe and sound. I'll let Hayley slide but you Klaus, you still are in my path" Venom dripped from his voice, it was like someone had erased him and replaced him with someone else, but then again they did.

"I'm not leaving with without you Violet" that apparently struck a nerve with Marcel as he cocked his head. "I'm not going anywhere until this ends. War doesn't solve anything Marcel, you know that. You destroy the Mikaelson's great but then what is she going to think? Rebekah will hate you for ripping her brothers away and then who are you going to have left? Because I sure as hell am not going to be here if you act this way. Somehow I think whatever happened after that fire is going to kill us either way"

Klaus just stood there listening and tensed up. Marcel was willing to be provoked and there was a good chance he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him. His plan wasn't to attack his girlfriend but if he could only send a message. He could try his best to control himself around her but he could feel himself slipping away. Out of his two hundred years of existing, Marcel had never turned off his emotions but he was slowly beginning to feel what it felt like. It was almost like his humanity was fading. Licking his lips, he charged at them.

Violet put her arms up to protect herself but Klaus drove in front of her to block him. Putting her hands down, she coughed from the movement. Kol's eyes had lifted to look at her then his brother. Klaus and Marcel had disappeared for a split second until she heard a loud crash that cut through the air. Klaus was thrown into a brick wall and tumbled onto the ground.

Looking around for Marcel, Violet moved as quickly as she could to defend Klaus. Grabbing him by the arm, she began to help him up until she heard Marcel in the distance. "Get out of the way now!" Spinning around, she shook her head heavily. "No…You either get away from him or you go through me"

Panic and terror ran through her body and he could sense it as he stepped out of the shadows. He was so strong that it kept Klaus on the ground. It really started to hit Marcel that she was defending the Mikaelson's family. If she ever tried to challenge him, it was usually over something simple but not something as big as this. He just looked at her in disbelief not understanding why she was acting the way she was.

"I'll give you one more chance Violet. Get out of the way"

"No…"

She wasn't going to be pushed aside like a piece of paper. Shifting her body into a defensive stance, Klaus looked and attempted to get up. Marcel narrowed his eye sand made his way towards her taking strides. He was never afraid to push a vampire to prove who was king, even her. It was almost like watching a dog claim territory and threatening anyone who dared to cross him. All he wanted to do was show her who was boss even though he'd probably push too far.

The Original Hybrid reached for her but Violet was already walking towards Marcel. She looked back at him motioning for him to get Kol and get out, not like he was going to. She was willing to sacrifice herself to get them out; she knew that she shouldn't be alive. Something in her head told her that she wasn't alright and by the way he was acting, she was afraid of what her future held. Holding her breath, Violet heard Marcel growl and go after her. Zipping out of the way, she tried running down the street for him to follow but it failed. He knew her game and was going to play by his own rules. He caught a hold of her shirt and pulled her back. Violet yelped spinning around and tried to punch him.

"You're lucky to be alive. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here. And this is the thanks I get?" Marcel bared his fangs to show his force. It was until he realized the position he put her in. Something in his head clicked and he didn't feel anything towards her. "Till death do us part"

Violet didn't even try to fight him and it's not like she could anyway. The grip he had was more unbreakable than an Original and in fact, it hurt. Klaus had yelled out for her and Marcel gave him a devilish smile before going to bite down…

She braced herself for the feeling but instead felt him be pulled away from her. Marcel had screamed and sunk to his knees reaching for the wooden stake in his back. Kol stood behind him and had given her a look of mixed emotions. If Violet understood the look correctly, it was a you're welcome but I still don't like you. She had been trying to protect his brother and that meant she needed to be saved. But Kol still didn't trust her and that was that. Rushing over, Klaus grabbed his brother before he fell as the pain kicked in again.

"We need to get out of here now" He gave Violet a stern look.

Dragging Kol away and fast, Klaus disappeared down a side alley and waited momentarily for her. Violet had stood there breathing heavily tried to grasp the whole thing her head. Marcel was trying his best to pull out the wood but he hardly could reach it. Once he got a hold of it the problem was he couldn't pull it out as it was jammed in his back good. He snapped his head up and stared at her, her mascara was running again. Violet shook her head slowly in disappointment and he stopped to watch her.

"Violet…" His voice had desperation in it.

She opened her mouth to say something then closed it. Did either of them think that they were going to end up where they were? It would be safer for her to leave and go back to Georgia but what she was living behind wasn't something simple. She was leaving her friends, her boyfriend, her belongings. A lot of things Marcel did was with her and they made a perfect team. He could do everything by himself but it was better to have someone you trust at your side.

"Why are you doing this?..." Violet's boots clicked on the ground as she slowly backed away. He growled lowly and tried reaching for it again. She kept watching him, peered over her shoulder at Klaus then followed right behind him.

Marcel had yelled out her and once he plucked the wood from his back, he stood to his feet even more enraged than before. Klaus was always stepping in and trying to take away everything that was his. First it was the city, then his friends and now his closest ally. He needed to put the Mikaelson's down once and for all.

"Thank God you're alive; I've been searching all over the city for you"

Josh ran up behind him not understand the whole story. He saw everything go down in flames but just like Malena, he didn't see what happened to the two of them. Covered in black just like his sire, he approached calmly knowing already what he was. Violet may have not known that he had taken it but he confided in Josh that he had. Of course he wouldn't judge him as he would have done the same thing.

"How many vampires are left?" Marcel asked still staring down the dark alley.

"I don't know I haven't really seen anyone. I came across Julia and Malena a while ago. Some I saw take off and I know for a fact Zach ran away. Why? Where's Violet?"

Turning his head to look at the young vampire he spoke "I want you to find any vampire you can and find Violet. She's with Klaus and I want you to stop them before they live the city let alone state. You do whatever it takes to bring her back here"

Josh was confused by the order and didn't quite understand what he was talking about. Why was she running away with Klaus? Did they take her as leverage? Marcel had given him a dark looked and Josh nodded before zipping away. He was going to do everything in his power to stop them from leaving. Problem was he knew they already had gone and that shattered everything in him.


	10. Frankenstein's Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel tests Violet's control

Violet had been up most of the morning getting the old loft into shape. When she and Marcel had left it years ago, they left most of their stuff so it wasn't that bad to fix up. She noticed a few missed calls so she stopped to check them, who they were from was a surprise.

She couldn't believe the phone calls but at the moment she didn't have the heart to call back. For the last three years, she dodged many people and the only person she didn't was Klaus. Vincent was constantly calling but she avoided it as she didn't want to remember the past. Marcel was right, anything she couldn't handle she hid from. Violet had a feeling that it had to do with the city and she wanted to part herself from it at the time. Why she came back to New Orleans was a question she continued to ask herself every day.

If she wanted to get the help she needed from the witches, Violet would help Vincent out. The only thing that bugged her about it was how was the whole plan going to pass Marcel? He seems to know every little detail going on in the city and she doubted that the vampires would pass by easily. But if she could use them to her advantage in taking the city, the more the merrier.

Violet was always in a predicament as she called herself the Queen of the city but never really wanted it. If anything were to happen to him back then, she was willing to pass it to Thierry or Diego. It was too much to do and pressure, she'd rather take her orders. Now she could see the difference in Marcel and she was ready to sweep it out from underneath his feet. Violet wasn't going to have her name or image erased from the town she was raised in. It was going to be a battle between friends, ex-lovers, a king and a queen.

Pulling out a chair to one of the large windows, she jumped up with a rag and began to wipe them down. The river was calm and she could see the city gleam in the morning light. Smirking to herself, she carried on after tucking the phone securely in her pocket. She still had a lot to get to and was on a mission to finish it. Besides that, she was craving blood and wanted to drain a whole bar of people but that wasn't an option. She had packed some blood bags with her and began to slowly run out. Violet wanted to tear into the humans but thought it was best to stay quiet. Marcel had yet to find where she was staying and if she purchased a house, he wouldn't know of that either.

"Well isn't this a sight to see. You know if you move two windows down I'm sure you'll have fond memories of it"

Marcel had been leaning against the door jamb watching her. He was referring to the fact that Annalynn had thrown her out when they had an issue with the Algier witches. He wore his typical brown leather jacket, dark attire and a grin that lasted for days. Violet looked over her shoulder at him and rolled her eyes, so much for peace and quiet.

"Stalking Marcel? I can tell times have changed but now you're really pushing it"

He laughed to himself and walked inside. "Actually my vampires told me about some suspicious activity in one of my buildings. You do remember that I have eyes and ears everywhere so it wasn't that hard. I took it upon myself to come here rather than them and see what you were up to"

"None of your business" She said coldly and turned back around. Soaking the rag in some water, she proceeded to continue. Violet would drown out any noise if he spoke.

"You know, I looked into every place around the city and I couldn't find a room in your name..." Violet's heart had skipped and she paused for a second and hoped he didn't notice. Marcel did of course and he continued. "So I did a little digging and found a room in the Bourbon Orleans Hotel under the name Madeline Bodreaux?"

She completely stopped and slowly turned around "Did you think I wouldn't remember?"

Violet wanted to brush it off but knew she was trapped. "Surprised you do, why does it concern you whose name I put anything of mine in? I thought it would be less obvious than using my name Sherlock Holmes"

Marcel smiled and knew exactly how he was right. Madeline was the first ever human she killed after turning into a vampire through Klaus. He may not have done too much with her turning but he still remembered a lot of information. "It's the same with all of them Vi, I know everything. Beatrice Doriocourt, Clayton Dixon, Lizette Jarreau. You are a typical ripper and how's that working out for you?"

Turning back to the window, Violet scrubbed hard. "It's a little creepy that you know my victims so well" Ignoring the last question, she knew the game he was trying to play. Violet wanted peace and quiet, no arguing and no shouting.

"What I find creepy is that you take something from their dead body. Mostly a piece of jewelry but if they didn't have any a piece of cloth would work…Don't you get sick of collecting the things of dead people?"

"You know if you're trying to get a rise out of me it isn't working. And if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to finish here so if you could leave me alone that would be great"

Marcel nodded slowly and shook his head with a smile. "I'm not going anywhere" He moved over to one of the chairs that was left behind and plopped down. He watched her sigh and scrub at the window. Violet shifted her eyes every once and a while towards him to make sure he wasn't up to anything funny. Sick of the silence, she wanted to make small talk but didn't know what quite to bring up. Lucky Marcel started the conversation but it could have been something better than what he asked.

"So you and Klaus huh? I mean I should have seen it coming"

"So you and Rebekah again? I don't think my relationship concerns you anymore. We aren't anything anymore so what I do in my own time doesn't need to be brought to light"

"What's with you dating wolves anyway? I thought you hated them?"

Marcel reached for the glass that was sitting on the table next to him and looked it over. He knew it was a shot of bourbon and belonged to her. If memory served him correctly, she hid about three drops of blood in it when she really craved it. Swirling it around in the glass, he took a deep breath and she still never responded. "Changing the subject then, why did you come back to New Orleans? You said it wasn't for me so why after three years"

She threw the rag down and turned to sit on the chair. Crossing her legs, she spoke. "Well I thought if you were normal then I would stay but considering how you are now, you're not worth fighting for. And I told you, I need help to curve the ripper in me because of you"

"How is this my fault again?"

"Because of you and your stupid idea. You know as well as I that you can't bend the rules of nature without any consequences. When the Algier witches traded their life for me, I was resurrected but not without danger" Violet had stopped and looked towards the ground. She didn't know why she was explaining this to Marcel, maybe she hoped he'd do something for her. At the same time it gave him leverage against her. "At some point I'm going to reluctantly going to turn into a ripper and I don't think I'm going to be able to get out of it this time around"

He had looked over at her once she slowly looked up. It was a terrifying thing for her and he could see it in her. Violet's concern her entire vampire life was to never lose herself but it looked like it was going to be unavoidable. "Did you talk to Vincent?"

"He's going to try his best to help but every witch I've talked to says there is nothing that anyone can do"

Marcel nodded and slipped his hand into his jacket. Once she began to stand back up, he pulled his arm out and it revealed a blood bag. Slowly ripping the top apart, he could feel her eyes burn on him. "What are you doing?" She knew that the normal conversation wasn't going to last but she hoped that would have been it.

"Testing you" He stood up and held the bag tight in his hand. "You see, I can't have a ripper walking around on my streets. Either I'm going to take control of the situation or you can"

She couldn't believe her ears when he spoke. Whatever happened to the old Marcel that she knew? Violet was growing tired of the coldness, confidence and she was willing to do something about it. She didn't want the city; she didn't want any of it. In her mind, she wanted to save him from himself before it was too late. She was the type of person willing to do what needed to be done no matter the consequence. Once she gained control though, she didn't know what she'd do with it.

"Put it away and get the hell out" The dark red veins crept under hers eyes and began to appear. Violet tried suppressing it away but Marcel already had the upper advantage "Come on, one little bag isn't going to do much. There's a street festival coming up and I don't want to see you out there massacring the crowd. This will help you fight back the craving"

She wanted to rip it out of his hand and drain it in a matter of seconds. Klaus had been helping her for months and she was just getting the hang of controlling it. Violet couldn't spiral just yet. Snapping her eyes closed, she held back as much as she could. "Please. Leave"

Shaking his head, Marcel wasn't going anywhere. The blood had rushed through her body and her hands began to tremble. Anger and hunger began to rise and she couldn't take it anymore. Violet flew over and went to grab the bag before Marcel pulled away. Now realizing the game was going to be cat and mouse, she didn't want to play. She moved towards him again but reached for his throat. Once she got a hold of him, Violet threw him into the brick wall across the room. Zipping over for the blood bag, she grabbed it and moved away drinking quickly.

Marcel had laughed and picked himself off of the floor. He brushed his shoulders off as dust laid on them from the wall. He watched her carefully as she as drained it in a matter of seconds. Throwing the bag down, Violet had huffed heavily when she began to realize there was no more. A ripper could turn into a monster when they were denied blood.

"Everything okay in there Miss Badeaux?" A voice echoed towards the doorway as if someone was about to come inside. Jarek appeared with all the other vampires trailing behind him. Marcel had focused his attention on them not knowing who they were.

"I told you that you guys can call me Violet and yes, he was just leaving. In fact, you remember Marcel, right?" Violet wiped her mouth with the back of her right which only smeared in more. Ivana looked her over as the red blood eyes went back to green. Looking down towards her waist, Violet grabbed the hoodie around her waist and tied it tighter distracting herself.

"Please tell me you didn't just turn these guys?" It was almost like he had never seen any of them before. In Marcel's mind, he believed she either turned people or these were friends from Georgia.

"You don't remember them? Ivana's only been in New Orleans for a year, Jarek and Kat a month. You should remember Rhys and Kianna as they've been here a week. These vampires can't leave the city due to you holding them hostage"

"You recruited vampires? To do what Violet?"

"Taking you down" She said it as if it were nothing but a thought. Offering a sly smirk, Marcel stepped towards her but so did the vampires.

They were grateful for what she was doing for them. They only wanted to get out of the city but being out of the church was breath of fresh air. If Violet kept working her magic, she'd be able to get them out without any struggle. The vampires all talked to one another and promised they'd help her like she was doing for them.

Marcel had turned away from the vampires eyeing the other one over. Squinting at her, he nodded with a smile. "You are either on my side, by my side or in my damn way. A piece of advice Violet, choose wisely because you know it's not going to end well"

Violet continued to wipe the blood from her cheek as she stared him down. "We both know the answer. I watched you get your heart torn out. I watched you burn while I was at your side. Where were you when I left, right nowhere to been seen. Now, I want to rip your heart from your chest. I want to watch your world burn and I want to be standing where you are"

Violet's tone of voice was something that he had never heard before. It had taken him by surprise but it didn't show on his face. It was almost like her demeanor had changed into something worse, something darker. "You sacrificed me, put my life in danger and now I will do the same from you. All kings fall and a smarter pawn takes the shot. You've said it yourself; I'm the Queen so I will do as I please. Your time is coming Marcel…"

Her expression dropped, the ripper was talking. Staring him down, he just looked at her back then looked away. Marcel sure had changed but slowly but surely so did Violet. It wasn't that he hated her, he still loved her somewhat. He was only protecting his city but it was true to a fault. The beast serum changed his personality, he had become darker.

"Tell your boyfriend I might pay him a visit later"

It did bother him that she was with Klaus as she didn't understand the relationship he had with Rebekah. Things were different and she couldn't see past it. If it helped having an Original on each side then so be it. But Marcel wasn't going to let Violet come in and take away everything he had. It looked like she had become a shell of her former self as well, he didn't like that. It wasn't that he saw her as much of a threat because she wouldn't kill him, she didn't know how. But he knew that Violet wouldn't strip herself of the one person she could count on. But what could go wrong if a beast was faced up against a ripper?


	11. This feels like Hell, Vicel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel wrote some letters to Violet

Violet,

So I'm wondering on how this is going to get to you considering that I don't know your address. It's sad to think after all these years of knowing each other I don't know where you're at in Georgia. But don't worry; I'll have Josh drop these off so I won't know.

Nothing's different here, well minus what happened in the fire. I have uncovered some of our things but most of it is gone. I've been debating on whether to rebuild the compound or to keep it in ashes. There are so many memories there that I can't figure out if I want to erase them or not. I should just do like you did, erase everything and start from scratch.

You know it's almost like its 1920 all over again. Rebekah and I called Mikael to make Klaus flee the city and I got my wish. I drove the Original siblings out of New Orleans but she wasn't part of the deal. I thought if I could get all of my problems out, I'd be able to have everything I wanted. When you left 19 years before that, I had to pick up the pieces of that. Rebekah refused to tell me anything even though I knew that you were far from here. This place wasn't for you, it didn't fit you right. Violet, you were always supporting yourself as I couldn't support you. As much as I wanted you to stay, I knew that you weren't happy here. That's probably why you left a year ago.

When the Originals had been run out, I had to start from the bottom. Watching Klaus and Elijah was easy; I knew what needed to be done. I needed to erase the Mikaelson name and prove that my own name would be known. But there was something missing...I needed you. I know I could have done all of it on my own but what's a king without a queen?

Here's where I'm at today. I am Mikaelson free, the city has not seen any in months. I had gotten your phone calls, why call and not say anything? You leaving has been different than any other time. I'm sorry, there I said it. You know me Vi, I'm not that kind of monster you had seen that night of the fire.

It's empty here; I just don't know what it is. I don't know if maybe I'm realizing everything that I've lost. I've lost my friends, people who I have considered family. I've lost places and I've lost myself. I now understand where Lucien was coming from; I'm not the same anymore. Whatever is in me grower angrier and I don't know what to do about it. I'm hoping that you're going to come back but somewhere deep inside I know that isn't going to happen.

Anyway, I hope you are okay and safe. I'd explain a lot to you but I'd rather do it in person. Once you come back to New Orleans it's going to be a whole new scene. There are going to be things you won't understand, why I did them and the things I've been doing. I hope that you are going to come home and I'll be waiting.

Marcel. 1 year later.

Violet,

Why am I being haunted by all the memories of this city? I feel like everything around me is suffocating me with everything that when wrong here. Maybe it's the serum, maybe I'm going crazy or maybe it's you. As I sit in a new place listening to Thierry's only record, I can't help but reminisce on the good, the bad and the ugly.

I was lucky enough to get some things from the fire. Remember that emerald dress that you mentioned in your letter? Well I've got it in one piece but I can't get the black spots out of it. I've been saving it for when you return if that is any time soon. I'm trying not to dwell on the fact that you may never return but every time I pass the dress, I can't help but wonder what you are doing.

Remember the 70's? Remember all that fuss you did throughout the entire city telling all the vampires you hated me and wanted nothing to do with me? I feel like we are just repeating that same cycle. You hated me because I locked you away for 15 years because of your ripper antics. You were living your life in the 50's practically by yourself. You had your own place that wasn't the compound, you barely relied on any vampire and you had fun. Where are you? Where did that Violet go?

My action on the beast serum and saving your life was done because I loved you. I still do in some way; I don't know how…Do you know why I turned you? I found you on the streets because you needed help. I thought if I brought you to the plantation that I could figure something out and send you on your way. But when you ran into me, I could see something in your eyes. You were lost, alone but you knew how to survive. You were roaming the city for a day and knew how to get somewhere with nothing. When you were dying, I couldn't watch you suffer. You were fighting it back with all you had, you didn't even tell Klaus, I, Elijah or Rebekah about it. You'd rather take care of yourself than put your worries on anyone else.

I turned you because I knew you could do greater things in your life than what you were dealt. You took care of everyone else and you needed to take care of you. Sure Klaus and Elijah had jumped on me for turning you but I knew it was the right thing. You could make yourself the Queen of this city and have everyone worship you by the snap of your fingers. I need you to come back, people trust you here, It'd be a lot easier for you to solve all these problems.

I get it; you hate me for what I did. I get that, but you need to come back to New Orleans. I want you to come home and by home I mean here. If not, I guess I'll have to go back to an old friend and I don't think you're going to like that too much. Quit messing with the Mikaelson's and you know I mean Klaus. I'm warning you for your own good.

Marcel. Two years later.

Violet,

This is New Orleans without you. The streets are the same, the city is the same but you aren't here and that's a major problem. When are you coming home? It's been almost two years by now. Have you read my last two letters I sent? I'm not sure if I'm going to send this as it seems I never get a response back. Are you even ever coming back? We left on a rocky note; yeah I'm aware of that. But do you ever call, write anything? Right, you did. I appreciate the phone call but not saying a word? How convenient.

So how's the house? How's the Georgia lifestyle treating you? I'm sure it's nothing like it is here. How's life treating you? How are you doing? What are you doing? See isn't it unnerving when you have a thousand questions being thrown in your face? You wanna know what I've been doing here? I'm rebuilding New Orleans and our home that went down in flames? Do you remember that? I'm trying to figure out what the hell to do. It's been quiet, I haven't had any trouble but I guess that's what happens when you become something bigger and better than an Original.

Speaking of, how are my old friends? How are they considering that Elijah and Kol are gone? Is Klaus so distraught that I killed two of his brothers? But you've probably been right at his side the entire time to comfort him. What about me? Do I not count anymore? I hate to be the one to break the news but you are just a Cami replacement. I could be wrong of course since I've always known there has to be something between you two. When I turned you, I could see you look at him like he was a savior. You told him about the beast serum, why? I finally had the upper hand against the Mikaelson's and you ran to them and told them everything. That's something that really, really bothers. You were supposed to be there for me, not for Klaus, Elijah, any of them. I was doing right by Davina, what needed to be done. Then again, Kol Mikaelson saved your life.

Okay, so maybe I went a little overboard. I'm not afraid to say I made a mistake. We woke up, newly resurrected vampires and I was a beast. My head wasn't in the right place, we both know that. Problem is, I know how you think and you are going to blame this all on me. So maybe I should have told you that I had the Algier witches in my pocket and were planning to bring you back just in case of an emergency. But I knew if I told you, you wouldn't want their sacrifice. Where is my thank you Violet? I saved your life ad I don't even get a thank you? No, you ran off with the Mikaelson's. How are the family reunions? Oh right, half of the family is dead.

Can I honestly ask a personal question? My head is filled with them that it's so hard not to write them all on this piece of paper. You and I made a team, we were always a team. If you were hurt, I was the one who bled. If someone attacked you, I wasn't hesitant to bite. We ran this city for years and never had a problem. Sure you had your Ripper ways appear and I had no other choice but to contain them, but why? You looked at me as if I was a monster; you used to look at Klaus that way. So am I him now? Am I a Mikaelson? When times get tough, you run, you always have. You couldn't handle Rebekah and I all those years ago. You broke the rules by dating Jake when you knew werewolves were off limits and yet again you are dating one. Why did you leave?

So while I repair New Orleans, just know that I am missing you. I hope one day you're going to come back but I don't see that happening any time soon. I boil in my anger, break my heart with sorrow and take out those who need to be erased. I've got two more siblings on my hands and instead of finding them; I will wait until they come back here. Once they do, the venom that flows through my veins will be Klaus's demise. Freya, who knows maybe I'll let her live. Why don't you just run to them and tell them my plan now. I mean, you let Klaus in on everything so why don't you tell him that his life is in danger. I have plans for you when you come back though, you can either take the Queen place next to me or not. Your decision Vi.

If you really loved me, why did you leave?

Marcel. Three years later

Covington, months ago.   
Violet had stood in her Georgia home upstairs bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. She could tell how lifeless she was becoming and there was something that she needed to change. She held Marcel's last letter in her hand after reading it over a few times. She had kept the letters he sent but still never wrote back. She kept it a secret from Klaus as she didn't want him to find out anything.

Putting her hand down on the sink holding it tight, she reached into the cabinet for a pair of scissors. She needed to change something about herself and changing her look could bring new things. Reaching for a lock of hair, Violet took a deep breath realizing how stupid she was being. She had distanced herself greatly from New Orleans that she needed a change and hope for the best.

Chopping a piece off, she couldn't believe what she was doing. Violet was always high on her appearance and wanted to look her best. She felt that if people knew who she was and where she came from and that was a form of intimidation. The people of New Orleans well and even when vampires were passing through, they knew better than to cross her. When Violet was growing up, she wasn't used to nice things until she was introduced to Marcel and the Mikaelson's.

Reaching for more hair, she started snipping it away until it barely reached her shoulders anymore. Her face wouldn't look good with a pixie cut but she didn't want long hair anymore. She wondered if she should look more like Cami but then that would be weird for Klaus. While she cut a few more locks, she caught herself gazing at the letter once more. But when she heard Klaus approach the bedroom, he was only inches away from her. Looking around quickly, she opened up another cabinet across the room and threw the letter between a few towels.

When he seen her, he paused wide eyed looking at her. It was that she looked bad but there was something different for how she looked. Maybe the change wasn't that great of an idea. But Klaus knew that something was different, he could tell. But what was going months after he wasn't expecting. He didn't mind taking care of Violet as he did so in the past but she was getting to the point of no return. If he knew what really went through her mind, he'd stop her and that wasn't going to happen. No one told Violet no, no didn't exist to her. Klaus wasn't prepared for the worst, he wasn't prepared at all.


	12. One Foot in the Grave

Elijah had just arrived in New Orleans and passed the two vampires who were guarding the outside. It was easy for him as they clearly didn't want to mess with an Original. He assumed these were new, young vampires and Marcel had better find more confident ones. At first he was going to mistake them for the Strix but Violet had told him they no longer existed in the city.

It was weird considering last time things didn't end so well. He in a way regretted sacrificing Davina to the witches but it was family above all. He needed to protect Kol and everyone else in defeating Lucien. There were nights that it kept him awake that he honestly wondered if it was right but he had to make sure he convinced himself right.

While walking down near the docks towards Bourbon Street, a few memories had popped into his mind that he ignored the phone ringing in his pocket. It was most likely Hayley keeping in touch as she had been calling Klaus non-stop. They last he talked to him was their conversation on the phone days ago. Elijah was always going to be protective of his family and this was another example. It wasn't that he didn't trust Violet; he just didn't quite understand the situation. His brother hadn't told him much of their relationship but he still was cautious.

He would be forever thankful that she offered the cure to him and she was somewhat considered family to them. But he didn't understand how Klaus and Violet became a thing. Elijah knew about the constant visits to Georgia but something just didn't add up to him. As he made his way down Bourbon Street, he had no idea that Marcel never rebuilt the compound. He wanted see Rebekah first to figure out some things. Elijah also knew that she ran back to him and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Once he figured out that she was staying with Marcel in the middle of nowhere, he headed there on a mission. When Elijah arrived, he was puzzled at the scenery but didn't question it. Knocking on the door, he waited for someone to answer. Rebekah opened to door and her face lit up in surprise. She smiled greatly and stepped out hugging him. Elijah had smiled back and hugged her warmly. It had been a while since he had seen her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were last near Chicago?" She asked once they pulled apart.

He shook his head before speaking. "I was but then I needed to get back to the family. Something had come up that needed to be taken care of"

Her face dropped thinking the worst. "Please tell me Hope is alright?"

"She's fine Rebekah, it was Niklaus who I chased after" He had pulled out a picture from his pocket and gave it to her. "She wanted me to give this to you. Hope says she misses you and hopes one day you'll come back"

She took it and stared at it momentarily before hearing the noise from the upstairs bannister. She Rebekah didn't have a chance to usher Elijah away as Marcel appeared in a second. He stood there with a tight jaw staring at him. Last he seen Elijah was the night of the fire and his siblings taking him away after Lucien bit him. Cocking his head with an irritated expression, Marcel looked him up and down before speaking.

"Well if the dead hasn't risen. You know last I saw you was the night this city went down in flames again. How are you still alive?"

"I wouldn't want to give away my secrets so soon Marcellus" Elijah had smiled seeing how annoyed he was. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak with my sister so if you could invite me in"

He knew that there had to a human occupying the house as Marcel was now a beast. He wouldn't be so careless now and all the information he received from Klaus was all the truth. There was a plus with his brother seeing Violet as she knew a few things about New Orleans in the three years. Everyone in a while she spoke to Josh and he provided her with minor information.

Marcel shook his head. "If you want to talk to your sister you both can go someplace else because you're not getting an invite"

"Oh Marcel, where did this confidence come from? Could it be from that little serum running through your veins? What I am curious to know is why are you hiding from my brother and his girlfriend? You two seem to share a common denominator and I'm a little surprised you don't want to see her"

Rebekah had given Marcel a look then stepped out onto the large porch. She wanted to see her brother and he would be damned if he tried to stop her. He didn't say a word as he still eyed Elijah down. It was almost like he was trying to prove he was the alpha male but Elijah wasn't paying any attention to it.

"What's your secret that you are hiding? Out of all these years of knowing you, I know you do not turn your back on anyone so why are you doing so to Violet?" There were questions that popped into his head but he knew Marcel wouldn't answer them. He was more worried about Klaus being back in New Orleans and doing something stupid. If he got onto the wrong side of the beast, which he already had it would mean bad luck. Violet only had three cures left and once they were gone, they wouldn't have an advantage anymore.

"Like I said, if you two want to talk go someplace else. Why don't you go to into town?"

"You can't set me up Marcel, you know in a matter of seconds I can kill all of your vampires so until then I'll speak with my brother and sister on things. Trust me; I don't want to see Niklaus fighting you for this city. But for fair warning, I think you've got a storm brewing"

He turned on his heel away from the house with Rebekah in tow. Elijah didn't understand why she had been staying in the city and wanted to get to the bottom of it all. He'd deal with Klaus and his situation later but first he needed to worry about his sister. Marcel had watched them leave before slamming the door. Last thing he wanted were the Mikaelson's coming back to the city.

Violet had received a call from Vincent early in the morning but she was debating whether to meet him or not. He said it had something to do with her ripper ways but she really didn't want the answer. Even though she wanted to find out what was going on with her, she was fearful of the answer. She was gathering her things in the hotel listening to Klaus trying to convince her to go. Once she made up her mind, it was set in stone but part of her didn't know what to do.

Next thing she knew, Klaus and Violet were standing in the graveyard home to the witches. He promised he'd go with her to see about it and she was thankful for that. As they walked through the rows, they both paid respects to Cami and Davina. Violet realized that the graves that represented her and Marcel's demise were gone. Once they got to the large meeting area, they were greeted by Vincent and a few witches. Two of them stood up by the arrival of Klaus and Vincent was just as surprised.

"I didn't know there was another Original in the city besides Rebekah" He picked up that they were an item by how close they were to one another. That threw him a curveball and he tried breaking the awkward tension. "These are a few witches that have been helping me"

He pointed behind him and Violet gave a half smile and wave. She never felt comfortable around witches and that's why she took it upon herself to study witchcraft for her advantage. She knew a lot which would surprise anyone and only used her knowledge when it was needed.

The witches didn't take their eyes off of the couple and Klaus felt somewhat curious. They had to all have known him while he was in the city three years ago. It made Violet uncomfortable as she hated when people stared. "So…What do you need me here for?"

"You're running out of time" A female who was leaning over a table looking for something spoke which prompted Vincent to turn around. "Thank you Dayanna. Don't mind her, she's from the voodoo queens coven and you know how most of them are towards vampires"

Violet was taken back by her and the remark she made. She didn't look like she came from the coven but she took Vincent's word for it. "Running out of time how?" Placing her hands in her pockets she began to worry.

"What she means is…" A male cut Vincent off at the shake of his head.

"There isn't anything we really can do. Magic isn't going to help your situation much, the only thing we can do is by you time which isn't much. You broke the bounds of nature and it's your time to pay for it. All you can do is hope for the best"

"Thank you Theo for putting it lightly" He turned back around to face her. "I've been trying everything I can. You took the vampires off of my hands and I have tried my best making it up to you but it looks like I can't do much"

"But a witch in North Carolina told me that if I was in New Orleans since I died here that witches could do something about it"

"Well clearly she lied…" A different female spoke annoyed.

Klaus smirked and stared at her. "Don't forget that I can rip you to shreds in a matter of seconds. You find something to fix her or you get consequences from me"

The same female and another male who weren't introduced stood up swiftly and placed their hands out ready to do a spell. Vincent made them back down and Violet rubbed her face piecing everything together not caring about the threat.

"How much time are we talking about?"

"Maybe a few weeks. Problem is we don't when the effect is going to happen so there isn't a correct answer. The only thing you can do is let it happen. Either way, you're going to become a ripper without being able to control yourself for the rest of your life" Dayanna said.

Violet could feel her hands start to tremble so she quickly put them back in her jacket pockets. She stood there for a few seconds before turning away to leave. She looped her arm around Klaus's and held on tight. Glancing over her shoulder she spoke

"I get that you don't like me or vampires in general but thanks for the help. Whatever Marcel has done to you or the city, I have no part in it so don't look at me with judgy eyes. I don't know if you're intimidate by Klaus, that I am or was close to Marcel or the ripper aspect but thank you anyway"

Violet and Klaus stepped out with Vincent right on their heels. "Hey just so you know I'm not giving up and if I have to do it alone then I will. Just give it time and let me figure out something"

She turned to him and smiled but Vincent could see right past it. She was terrified, Violet was never scared. She hated being labeled a ripper, mostly the ripper of New Orleans. There was something that frightened her about losing herself and never going back. She'd become more of monster than she was already made to be.

Violet thanked him and went on her way. Neither of them said a word as they passed the rows of graves as something clicked in her mind. She pondered it for a moment. "You know, I might as well just turn my emotions off now rather than wait it out"

Klaus looked at her but didn't say anything. "Why would you do that?"

"The only reason I am in New Orleans is to apologize to Marcel and move on because one I become a ripper, I'm not going to care. I know I sound ridiculous saying that I want the city when I don't. I just want to prove myself before I won't be able to have the chance again. Let's face it, I'll have nothing in the end after this so why not jumpstart it"

"You'll have me. I've seen you at your worst; I've taken care of you. Don't you forget that I'm the one that did this to you. You are not turning your emotions off; you're stronger than this Violet. You can fight this off and I won't let anything happen to you"


	13. Ancheronta Movebo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel confronts Violet

"Where are we going?" Violet questioned looking away from her phone and out the car window.

"I told you it's a surprise. You don't know where we are?" Klaus asked taking his eyes of the road for a quick second.

"I hope to God we are not in the swamp or near it. These are new boots and they cost four hundred dollars"

He glanced towards the black combat boots that were sitting on the seat. She had her legs pressed up to her chest and sat in a curled ball. He had noticed the last few days she had been acting a little harsher, a little meaner. He wondered what had gotten into her but he was used to it. Over the last two years he had spent around her, he knew the ups and downs. That was part of being around Violet.

"I know, I bought those for you as I couldn't figure out why they were so much"

She shrugged her shoulders and returned back to her phone. She never explained how Marcel had shown up at the loft and tempted her with blood. Violet kept it to herself as she didn't want him to get angry or want to help her. She knew that Klaus had her in his best interest but she wanted to just throw it away. The ripper was going to take over and she couldn't do anything, why should she try?

"Are we almost there? I want to go to the Christmas Festival down on Bourbon, you want to go?"

He looked away from the road again. "I don't know that's a good idea, you haven't been feeling well lately"

"No you sound like Marcel and Elijah. I'm fine, I can handle being around humans, not a big deal. I just want to go before Christmas is over. I missed Halloween so I'm not missing the second biggest holiday of my life…What can I get Hope?" She put her phone back down on her lap and looked at him.

"You know she's not going to be here right?"

"So I can't get her anything? I get that I'm not allowed to see any of your family or know about their whereabouts but I didn't know I couldn't buy your daughter a Christmas present? She's what, a seven year old girl? There is so much I could buy her now that I know what to get a child instead of a baby. What about a Barbie Doll? Doll House? A book of magic"

Violet smirked to herself finding the whole situation humorous. It made perfect sense for Klaus not to tell her where his siblings were especially Hope. If anyone particularly Marcel wanted to go after them no one could use her as a torture device. She knew a few things here and there but knew nothing else. She ran into Hayley by Mystic Falls and that's when she saw a glimpse of Hope.

Klaus wanted to change the subject. "So I hunted through a few listings and I thought this one stood the most. Welcome to our new home"

He continued down a gravel road then stopped once it led to the grass. It led to a two story white plantation home with wrap around porch on both stories. Weeping willows hung over the black SUV and surrounded the home making it look very mysterious. Klaus put the car in park and Violet slowly climbed out staring at it in wonder.

"I've been this city for years and I never even seen this house before" She slipped her phone in her back pocket. "How did you find this?" It faintly reminded her of where she grew up.

"I just looked and looked until I found the perfect place. I also talked to a few people you knew and pull some strings"

Klaus smiled pulling the key from his jacket and open the main door. As Violet rushed inside to look around, he followed her carefully. Now her demeanor had changed from easily irritated to being overly happy. He hated when she was like that but didn't dare say anything.

After disappearing then reappearing upstairs, she pointed down the hall. "Our room is down there. This is better than Georgia, can we move this?" Violet leaned on the railing that overlooked the entry way and Klaus looked up.

"I didn't think you'd like this better than your house"

"Living in Covington for whatever many years is enough. I moved in there about…" She looked towards the ceiling thinking. "I think it was about 1917 but I didn't move in fully until 1925. I had to find someone to look over the place after I came back to New Orleans after you all left"

"Why did you leave? I was surprised when Rebekah told me you fled the castle"

"I had my reasons…" Violet moved away from the balcony and studied a picture near the window behind her. She slowly made her way down the stairs one at a time still looking around. "Are there blood bags here?"

She brushed past Klaus looking what way to go towards the kitchen. She assumed some would be in a cold place and that was the first place to look. Seeing it through the dining room, she headed that way and he followed behind her. Violet whipped open the freezer door then opened the refrigerator.

"Yet you are so sure you can handle humans but the first thing you want is blood"

"I know myself better than anyone and I can handle myself. If you want to pull a Fifty Shades of Grey and lock me in handcuffs be my guest. But I can get out of them no matter how hard you try"

"So you remember the deal right?" Klaus asked while getting out of the SUV and locking the doors.

Violet jumped out of the passenger side, her boots splashed into a puddle and she sighed. "You told me told me twice on the way here. To stay at your side and if I leave to tell you where I'm going. No fighting with anyone around, no feeding on anyone until we get home. Any more orders?"

Violet moved over a few more puddles and moved to his side. The music was blaring from where they were as he parked the car down an empty alley. It was better to sneak inside of the city without being noticed than make a scene so Marcel's vampires could figure them out. She slipped her hand into his and started pulling him along before a car approached. Shielding her eyes with her other hand, the bright lights had slowly turned off and out stepped a familiar face.

"Well isn't this a picture perfect couple. Good to see you again Violet"

Elijah closed the Porsche door ad slipped his hands in his pocket. It was a cool night and he walked over to them. Violet cocked her head curiously to Klaus. "What's he doing here?"

Elijah now realized that Klaus hadn't told her about him coming into town. Last she seen him was after he got the cure and left days later. She didn't know anywhere he was compared to the others.

"I came to see Rebekah if that is alright with you. I was expecting her to be here in the crowd and I thought maybe we could reunite as a family for a little while"

"Good so I can go my separate way…C'mon, let's go before we miss anything"

Grabbing their hands linked with her other one; she tugged Klaus along ready to go out into the streets. She was ready to act like a human for once and hope that she could forget what she was going through. They were ahead and she realized Elijah wasn't behind them. Letting go of his hand, she walked back to him and held her arm out. Violet had held her arm out; Elijah raised an eyebrow but hooked his arm with her. He was a gentleman as always.

"Now can we all just go for the hundredth time?" Running back over to Klaus, he grabbed his hand once more pulling the Mikaelson brothers on their way.

"Niklaus…" Elijah called to him through the crowd trying to find him. Bourbon Street was littered with people that you couldn't even see your hand in front of our face.

They had gotten separated somehow when a large crowd came through. Last he knew, Violet's arm had slipped out from his and when he looked towards his left, she and Klaus were gone. He fished around in his suit pocket looking for his phone to call him. Using the vampire hearing as well, he tried listening for familiar voices but there was so much noise that he couldn't make anything out.

The phone had just ringed so he hung up and spun around. It was hard to move through the street but he made it the best he could. Elijah felt a hand on his shoulder so he looked behind him swiftly.

"Please tell me Violet is with you" Klaus had looked around Elijah and didn't see her.

"I haven't seen her as I've been looking for the both of you. I don't know what happened but you both were separated from me. She's not with you?"

Klaus had shaken his head and cursed under his breath. He began to wonder if she had a whole game plan up her sleeve. It would make sense for her to disappear as she had been asking for blood all day. He knew that she wasn't going to be able to control herself and God knows where she disappeared to.

They moved past tons of people to find one who seemed out of place. A girl had brushed right in between them and Elijah was the first to notice the wound on her neck. She seemed in a trance and just continued on as if nothing had happened. He was faintly confused as Violet always drained her victims especially in ripper form. It was a trait that all of them had and leaving them alive wasn't the same.

Violet had been in a deserted alleyway burying her fangs into some girls neck. It was her third person of the night as she tossed the girls boyfriend to the side and sent another. She didn't want anyone finding her so she knew that by sending a victim out with a wound would make sense. Pulling back, the girl had a frightened expression but Violet compelled her not to scream.

"You got blood on my new scarf…" She noticed a dark red patch on the bottom of her light blue scarf. "I bought this just yesterday" Violet ripped it off her neck and tried rubbing it out with her fingers. She scrubbed at it as hard as she could, nothing worked. Her eyes trailed to the girls boyfriend on the ground so she pulled him up off the ground.

Looking into the girls eyes she compelled her, "Since you ruined my new scarf I'm going to kill your boyfriend. You can scream now but you have to watch as I rip his head off. Afterwards, I'll kill you in the same manner, sound good?"

The girl nodded which gave pleasure to Violet. Having her fangs reappear, she tore into his neck and his screams were quiet but not the girls. The music drowns out the sound but she could hear it and it was wonderful. Violet fed and let the blood pour as she didn't care if she ruined her clothes anymore. The boys head popped off as she threw the body back down with a thud.

The girl watched in horror but Violet didn't care. Blood ran from her mouth to her chest, covering the scarf and leather jacket. Smiling sadistically, she reached out for the human and bit into her once more draining whatever was left. "Violet!" Klaus ran over after seeing her from the street.

She never paused and continued to feed as if she never heard him. He ran over to her grabbing Violet's arm but she only pushed him back with her shoulder. The girl had slowly stopped screaming and with a crack, the girl's head snapped off. They both watched the body and head fall onto the gravel but her expression had faintly changed. She still didn't turn around, she just stared down her.

"Hey…It's okay. Let's get you out of here"

Klaus had wrapped an arm around her shoulders trying to pry her away from the scene. He knew that Violet was going to have a breakdown which she usually did. It wasn't guilt that would overcome her, it was confusion. Many thoughts would run through her head and she couldn't get an answer to any of them. Why do I do this? Why do I enjoy it? Why do I have to be like this? Why, why why?

Violet didn't even move she just shifted her eyes over to Klaus. Her mouth had slowly curled into a smirk and blood pour from it slowly. Laughing lowly, she let him move her away. "Come on, we need to get out of here before someone picks up on this"

"Too late" Marcel had appeared in front of them from behind a building with a trail of vampires behind him. He took great strides towards the couple and Violet slowly turned her head.

"I can't have dead tourists scattered all over the street and alleyways. Are you forgetting I've got these guys that have their eyes on everything? She's messy; you left a human roaming the street with blood pouring from her neck. Come on Violet, I know what you are"

"Well there is a festival tonight which means there's going to be plenty to eat. Say hello to Michelle and Dean. You know how I prefer brunettes"

Marcel saw the bodies but as he took a few steps closer, he realized they didn't have their heads attached. He placed his hand to his mouth and rubbed it, that wasn't a good side. Violet didn't even notice she was still in her vampire form so she took a deep breath to return to her mask. Glancing back at the bodies, she bent down and searched Michelle's jacket.

Shaking his head, he spoke "Go ahead, take her Id, a necklace, a piece of jewelry. Things don't change, do they?"

He nodded to his right side as two vampires stepped forward towards her. Klaus being protective as always steps in front of her. "Why don't you send your minions away and handle it yourself?"

Marcel ignored him not wanting to deal with him but rather her. "Word on the street is that you've got a whole plan to take me down and I'm not standing for it. It's bad enough you brought the Mikaelson's back into town. When I sent you to the garden all those years ago I thought fifteen was going to be enough. I think you need to relearn your lesson for longer time"

It became transparent on her face that she was afraid of that. Her expression dropped and she shook her head hard. Violet rubbed the blood from her chin and looked between the two vampires. It through her back into the past when he used to do that all the time. The feeling overwhelmed her and the only thing she could think of was to fight her way out and she did.

She pushed past Klaus and headed straight towards the vampires. She grabbed one's arm and snapped it tossing him aside. The other grabbed her around the waist and she tried kicking free…Until Klaus threw himself into the fold.

He zipped over from behind and bit into the vampire's neck which made him drop Violet. Once she was free, she rushed towards Marcel who was caught off guard. He jumped back away from her in reaction rather than face the problem head on. Two other vampires came forward but from out of nowhere Elijah and came up behind her and swiftly pulled the vampires hearts out. Marcel had watched the scene unfold in front of him with anger boiling in his veins.

"This is my city!" He pointed to himself and held the rest of his vampires back. "You don't get to walk through these streets acting like you own the place. I did what I had to get where I'm at. If you want war, I'll give you a damn war"

He backed away before he would do something stupid and something he'd regret. "Clean up the mess and I better not see you feed from any human walking these streets…If you do, I'll have you suffer just like Elijah did. I don't think you're going to like that much"

Violet had something smart to answer back but Marcel disappeared before she could say it. She huffed and looked back at the Mikaelson's. "What? Do I still have blood on my face?"

She rubbed her upper arms feeling cold for some reason. Elijah had given Klaus a look then slipped his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. They needed to get out of there and Violet was covered in blood.

She offered him a little smile and started walking away from the mess. The two brothers weren't sure of what to do and Violet's carefree attitude. They felt like they were transported back in time just like she was. The difference this time around was that Klaus was approaching her differently. He wasn't egging her on like he did in the past. Looking over her shoulder, she forgot the most important thing.

"I'll deal with the mess. You take Violet back to the house"

"No I'll take care of this. You didn't come here for all of this. Go find Rebekah"

"She needs you Niklaus"

Klaus had nodded at that but wasn't sure to how much. He began to feel as if she didn't need him anymore, he felt like he was in place of Marcel all these years. But he knew that the Violet he spent time with was the one in front of him now. He'd do whatever it would take for him to save her from the demons that were weighing her down. As Violet more dug through the things of her victims, she felt guilt for what she did but wasn't going to show it.


	14. Friends in low places

New Orleans, 1845  
Violet closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She began to cough heavily again and Marcel moved to her side quickly. She was dying from the fever and there wasn't anything he could do.

"Marcellus, I think you should leave her be…"

"I'm not leaving her in here alone Klaus"

Klaus had been standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He didn't understand the attachment Marcel had to Violet as they had only met six days ago. She was healthy but it looked like she had the same thing all of her family in Gentilly had. He watched his Mother die from the same condition and he wasn't going to let her suffer. The doctor had stopped by and said she was in her final stage of living and it was only a matter of time before she'd die.

"You know that she's not going to pull out of this, right?"

Present Day  
Violet had been lying in bed for hours not willing to fall asleep. Klaus had taken her home after her incident in the streets and she doesn't remember much after that. She calmly hid from Klaus and fed off of a few blood bags. It had been midnight by the time he got her to bed and she couldn't sleep. Thoughts were racing through her mind from a range of topics. She went on Facebook to search the couple that she killed trying to push the little guilt she felt away.

The clock had hit nine in the morning and she looked over at Klaus who was lying next to her on his back. When she'd feel him make any movement, she'd close her eyes acting as if she was asleep. Her green eyes just burned into the ceiling,Violet was just comatose.

Her phone on the nightstand next to the table went off which made her jump heavily. Placing her hand on her heart, she grabbed the purple case, slid the button over and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, I hope it's not too early to call"

Violet didn't read the name ID but she recognized the voice immediately.

New Orleans, 1845  
Marcel had sat on a stool next to the bed. "I can hear the both of you clearly"

She was lying there gripping her sisters' necklaces tight in her right hand praying that it would go away. Klaus smirked faintly and stepped away. Marcel waited a moment debating on something in his head. "You know, you are tough for making it this far"

"This far? I'm dying…Just end this. Put me out of my misery please"

"I can't do that Vi"

She opened her eyes and reached for the piece of cloth that way lying next to her. She wiped her mouth as she could feel the blood rising from her throat. That was the problem with the fever; it affected your whole system and was a painful experience. Violet's body ached so much that she couldn't move, her head was pounding, blood would come out from her mouth and nose. Nothing could be worse than that.

Present Day  
"Hey…" Violet sat up against the headboard in surprise. She tried doing it carefully but it awoke Klaus who opened his groggy eyes to see what was going on. "What's up?"

"I called to see how you were doing. I know last time we spoke was months ago but I wanted to check on you. Have you been drinking animal blood like I said?"

"Yeah, I couldn't handle it. My body is so used to human that I can't stomach any animal. I think that's because of the spell. Besides, I'd rather kill a person than an animal"

The male voice sighed not knowing what to say. "I can come down to Covington to help you. Caroline told me it's alright"

Klaus's ears perked when he heard the name Caroline and sat up giving her a curious look. Violet didn't want to look over at him knowing he was listening to the whole conversation. "I'm actually in New Orleans at the moment"

"New Orleans? I thought you didn't want to go back there?"

New Orleans, 1845  
Elijah had been talking to Klaus in the hallway debating on what to do. It was easier to just end her life than let her suffer but Marcel wasn't willing to do that. They weren't even in agreement of letting a stray stay in their home but he insisted. When she found out they were vampires, Klaus made Marcel compel her and since then, she's known nothing. There was something in their connection that no one understood.

He kept looking towards the doorway ready to do what needed to be done. It had been ten years of him being a vampire and he hadn't turned anyone. But he wasn't going to let her die and didn't care if Elijah and Klaus had a problem with it. Marcel listened to her heartbeat that was slowly going and bit his wrist. He waited a split second then forced his wrist to her mouth. Violet trying moving as it was her reaction but didn't know what was happening. Ripping his wrist away, he made sure that she drank a good amount and in a matter of a few minutes, her heartbeat had flat lined.

Present Day  
Klaus had gotten out of bed and opened the balcony window looking out to the backyard. Violet had ended her phone call a few minutes ago and was downstairs doing God knows what. She left her phone on the side table and he scooped it up quickly. Dialing the number back, he waited for an answer.

"Stefan, my old friend from Mystic Falls. How are you?" His voice dripped with humor.

Stefan didn't respond right away thinking it was Violet and was taken by surprise. "Klaus?"

"The one and only. So I hear you're trying to cure my girlfriend of this little ripper issue"

"Girlfriend? Hold on, since when were you and Violet dating?"

Klaus didn't know that she never told him about their relationship. He assumed that he would have known but it looked like Violet told no one. He filled him in on everything about them as Stefan was left in the dark. "I need to know how to help her"

"Wait a minute. Weren't you the one who turned her towards that? I remember her telling me you egged her on when she first turned into a vampire"

"Yeah I did but things have changed and I want to help her. Problem is these witches are saying that she's not going to recover from this and I want to stop it. Last night she tore through two people and ripped their heads off. Doesn't that sound familiar?"

New Orleans, 1845  
Klaus and Elijah stepped into the guest room that Violet was staying in and were caught off guard by what they saw. They agreed to help her and just snap her neck without Marcel interfering. It would be less trouble to do that than having a sick girl in their home. Marcel had been standing over her waiting for her to wake up.

"What did you do?" Elijah rushed over and checked her pulse. He thought the blood that was around her mouth was from the sickness rather than his own wrist.

"I did what needed to be done"

To the relief of Klaus, he looked down at the girl. He did feel bad for her but he didn't let that show. She had lost her entire family, wandered into the city with nothing then dies slowly from something she couldn't control. He stepped over to Marcel and placed a hand on his shoulder as they were ready to get her out of the house.

Violet had sat up about twenty seconds later holding her chest then coughing heavily. Elijah had been the closest to her and he moved back a little in shock. He checked her pulse, she had no heartbeat.

Klaus had given his brother a confused look and once Violet was done, she looked at everyone scared. "What? What's going on?"

Present Day  
"Let me get my things and I'll come down to New Orleans to see what I can do. I'll talk to Bonnie and see if the witches are right. I've known Violet since 1915 and we were both going through the same thing. Luckily I had Lexi around years later"

"I would have thought she'd take a liking to Damon more so than Savior Stefan"

"She's never met Damon so thank you for the compliment. I'll see what I can do"

They spoke for a little longer before hanging up. Klaus wondered if Stefan would be the one that would be able to save her from herself. Once he heard Violet approaching the room, he slipped the phone into his pants pocket and turned around to her.

Marcel had been sitting inside of his new home staring at an array of pictures. Since last night he had been pained by a headache and trying to figure out what to do. He spoke to Rebekah about the whole situation and she tried bringing out of whatever he was thinking. She knew it was stupid that he was going to fight her for the city but he made up his mind.

He checked back in the alley to make sure that all the evidence was gone and to his surprise it was. He didn't think they were going to pull through but it looked like they did. What bothered him most was how much Violet was wrapped up with the Mikaelson family. He hadn't gotten over the fact that they sacrificed Davina and he probably never would. Three years changed a whole lot of things and if he had to finish them, he planned on doing it.

"There haven't been any signs of her anywhere" Matthew had stepped into the library where Marcel was. He looked up at him and nodded.

"Good, the New Orleans Ripper is going to be hiding in the shadows for a while so don't expect too much of Violet coming around"

Matthew had looked at him and looked over the papers. He wondered what was going on now considering that he looked like was up to something. "How are you so sure about that?"

Marcel paused what he was doing and looked up. "When you know someone for a hundred and some years, you'll know everything about them. Violet's known around here as the New Orleans Ripper, the nickname has followed her to Georgia so I have heard. How do you think she got that name? It wasn't because she was being nice to the locals all the time that's for damn sure"

He lifted his pen and jotted a note down. "Anyway, have you found Josh?"

The other vampire shook his head no which made Marcel sigh. He was on to something and was determined to figure out something. He wanted to get some sort of dirt on Violet that he could hold against her that would make her change her mind. If she was going to bring something to him, Marcel wasn't going to back down from any challenge.

New Orleans, 1845  
"You turned her? Are you insane?" Klaus broke the silence still staring at Violet. He couldn't believe that Marcel was going to do that, he didn't want him to.

"She needed to live; I wasn't going to let her die right in front of me. You turned that Lucien guy, Elijah turned Tristan. You all have turned someone so why can't I?"

Elijah was gripping the bridge of his nose realizing everything that comes with it. "This is like taking care of a child. There is a lot of responsibility of caring for a new vampire"

"Vampire?" Violet chimed in still not understanding. She sat there like a child as the three adults argued.

Marcel had looked down at her then turned to Elijah. "I can handle this; I will take care of her"

Present Day  
"So what are you looking for anyway?"

"I'm searching for to hold against her. She's good at hiding things and secrets so I've been searching for anything…"

He stopped talking when he got to the last piece of paper and looked at it good. It was a picture of a home and he was sure it to be Violet's in Georgia. When she had gotten the plantation, she wasn't in contact with him until the fire. But even then she refused to tell him where she was. Violet would give Marcel fake addresses and dead ends and he never could figure it out. When he wrote the letters, she had given Josh the address and he delivered them. He respected her wishes and never figured it out until now.

"Roses, red roses. This is just gave Violet away completely"

He grinned to himself and Matthew walked over to look at the picture. "What do roses have to do with anything?"

"Her favorite flower is a rose and she'd always put them anywhere she stayed. It's her signature decoration. Everyone assumes it's violets like the ones she sent me"

Marcel got up and ripped his jacket from the chair. "Where's Rebekah?"

Matthew didn't have any idea and he questioned if she was hanging around Elijah or Klaus. What everyone was getting wrong was that he and Rebekah were an item once more. The reason she stayed in New Orleans after getting fixed was because of how he was acting. Sure they still loved each other and had romantic moments but they weren't together. She wanted to fix him just like Violet wanted to and he knew that.

"You want me to go look for her?"

He nodded back. "Tell her we're leaving and go to Covington. I want you to keep your eye on our ripper while I'm gone and make sure she doesn't leave here"

Marcel knew what he wanted and was going to get it. Finding her secret home was god but finding whatever was in there was better. He knew that if Elijah was still alive, she did something to counter the venom. If he was still alive then that meant Kol was also roaming around somewhere. Come to think of it, he didn't see Kol, Freya, Hayley or Hope around town. He wondered if they were there at her home. Whatever it was, Violet held the power to counter something he could hold over them. He was willing to strip her away of the benefit.

New Orleans, 1845  
"What's wrong with me?" She had been pacing the bedroom wondering what was going on. No one was filling her in on anything and her stomach was growling. "I'm hungry…Why am I so hungry?"

Marcel had disappeared and left her with the Mikaelson siblings. Rebekah had joined in at some point and they left him to do all the dirty work. He said he would be the one who took care of her so they weren't willing to help. "I died, didn't I?

He later returned with a human, a servant that was around the house all the time. He looked towards the Originals making sure this was the correct way to do it. "You need to feed from her Violet"

She almost wanted to laugh not understand what he meant. Looking at the others, they just waited and watched. "I think you have me mistaken"

Marcel didn't want to beat around the bush and wanted to get right to the point. He vamped out and bit into the girls' neck gently to produce a little blood. He compelled her not to move and Violet was mesmerized by the whole scene. She didn't move but her breathing increased.

No one said a word and wondered if she was going to do it. She could resist if she had the willpower but they wanted her to figure it out on her own. "If you don't do this, you die permanently" Marcel had told her which caught her attention.

Violet didn't want to die in the first place so why would she want to a second time? She stayed focused on the blood but didn't understand what really was to happen. She covered her mouth feeling in pain as her canine teeth began to grow. Her eyes were changing and she ran over the veins carefully.

After taking a few deep breaths, she couldn't hold herself back anymore. Violet had grabbed the girl and bit into her neck drinking deeply. Klaus had nodded towards Marcel who started to realize what he got himself into. She had been drinking enough that he didn't want the servant to die so he went to pull her away only that didn't happen.

"Violet…Let go of her"

Violet shook her head no and continued to drink without another word. Marcel tugged at her lightly again but she still wouldn't budge. He didn't want to use a lot of force because he was careful not to freak her out. His eyes wandered to Elijah and Klaus who watched curiously.

Elijah stepped over and grabbed the servant and tugged her away from Violet that she had no choice but to let go. But as he did it only made matters worse as she wasn't done feeding. The sudden crack filled the room and Elijah realized that he was holding a limp body. When he went to check on the girl, her head and tumbled and rolled onto the floor.

None of them had known what to. When they all turned, they fed but never went to that extent. No one knew what a ripper was; did any vampire act like that? Had Violet just created the term? She had looked towards the body without a blank face.

"Is there anymore?" She asked with the blood still running down her chin.

Whatever it was, the New Orleans Ripper was born.


	15. Mystic Falls, New Orleans, Covington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel goes after Violet's home

Violet was staring at the living room walls trying to figure out what to do with it. The home was too old fashion for her taste that she needed to remodel. The rooms upstairs were alright but downstairs was an issue. That was the excuse she gave Klaus as he was on her all morning about her episode two nights ago. She didn't want to paint the room but it would keep her from wanting to drain someone and tear their head off. After the conversation with Stefan yesterday, she tried the whole animal blood thing but couldn't do it.

She was in a good spot at the moment and didn't want to screw that up. Violet must have been having mood swings due to her not drinking enough blood that she craved. Looking at the color swatches in her hand, she put them against the wall and debated whether it should be a dark blue or grey. Klaus and Elijah were out visiting the wolves out in the swamp due to Hayley's request. She was supposed to go with them but Violet hated going there. It was too muddy; too many bugs and the chance of seeing alligators freaked her out.

Violet opened her permanent marker to make a dash on the paint can near her feet. She thought to paint the room blue and the kitchen grey. She cracked the can open, grabbed a brush and started going over the white walls. Klaus is the painter, he should be here helping she thought to herself but Hayley had a wish. There was knock on the door which startled her and she stopped painting. She waited a minute and heard a second rap which worried her. The place Klaus chose was literally in the middle of nowhere, who could it be? Praying it wasn't Marcel; she moved to the door and whipped it open.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she saw Matthew, Alessandra and about five other vampires behind them. That really worried her.

"Marcel wondered if you would need help around the house, beautiful by the way" She joked as they proceeded to step inside as Violet backed away. The other five spread out probably covering exits.

Violet was not in the mood to deal with any vampires. It'd be her luck that she have to kill one of them and she knew all of the rules in New Orleans. There was no way in hell that Marcel was going to lock her away, she lost fifteen years her life before and that was something she was never going to get back.

"I take it you both don't know Southern manners, you don't walk into anyone's home without an invite" She glared at them.

"Well considering that there isn't any living human who owns the house, I think it's safe to assume that we can come here anytime we want. You should know what it's like living around Marcel, you did the same exact thing we are doing once upon a time"

"Yeah I did but I'm not with him anymore"

"Isn't that a shame" Alessandra was doing all the talking while Matthew just had his gaze fixed between the two.

When Violet arrived in NOLA and met Alessandra, she knew that there was something about her she didn't like. When Marcel turned people, there would be this kind of mutual decision on if they were a good fit or not. This girl just had a certain attitude she didn't like. "Seriously, what do you and the vampires want? As you can tell I'm busy and I don't want to deal with any of you"

"We told you, Marcel wanted to know if you needed our help. Your boyfriend is gone and you have this whole place to yourself…" Matthew finally said something, he seemed so timid.

Violet scoffed and then laughed. "Baby sitting. I'm not stupid, he sent you here to make sure I'm not tearing into the humans. Get out of my house or we are going to have a bigger problem than expected"

She crossed her arms watching them waiting. If she had to throw them out she would without a second thought. Violet was sick of the checking up and stalking like she referred it to. When she lived in Georgia, it was nice to have the time to herself without anyone jumping on her back.

Alessandra smiled widely which ticked Violet off more. She didn't want to ruin the good place she was in but she stood her ground of course. "Besides, I'm the older vampire, how many years do I have on the both of you? When I was here, the older the vampire, the more respect they received. Maybe times have changed, maybe they haven't but if you want to barge into my home, I demand respect. You bow to the Queen or off with their heads"

"Was, you were the Queen, not anymore. Actually, were you ever the Queen? I have a better chance of getting the title than you I mean after all, I have been taking care of Marcel in a special department if you know what I mean" She said batting her eyes lashes.

Violet mouth had popped open an inch as her eyes were now slits as they were so narrow. Cocking her head to the side, she wasn't sure if she should believe. She honestly thought that he and Rebekah were something but Alessandra did have a daylight ring which meant she had something special to her. And it wasn't that she was jealous, it actually just pissed her off.

She couldn't stand the look on the girls face, it bothered her too much. Matthew had his eyebrows raised and couldn't believe that she had said that. It was time to throw her out. Violet zipped over only to be pushed all the way back to where she was painting. She felt against the can and could feel her back covered in the blue paint. She looked up at her and wondered how she countered it so quickly. Violet looking at her own hands then the floor, it was all messed up.

"So much for renovating, did I make a mess?" Alessandra had snapped her fingers most likely calling the other vampires to come in, except they didn't.

Violet didn't want to move as she was holding herself back as much as she could. If the girl was that that close to Marcel, she sure as hell wasn't going to rip her head off, she'd rather serve her heart on a gold platter. Matthew had looked towards the main door waiting to see someone appear but no one did. He looked towards Alessandra wondering where they were. Before they could act, someone swooped in and saved the day.

The vampire's bodies had crashed to the floor. "I thought snapping their necks would take care of the problem easier than driving a stake through them" Stefan Salvatore looked at her in his brown leather jacket and hero hair.

Violet laughed faintly as he walked over and held his hand out to her. She took it getting out of the paint; it covered her black jeans and grey shirt. "I take it this wasn't part of the remodeling"

"You have no idea…What are you doing here Stefan?" She had no clue that he wasn't going to show up as it was a complete surprise to her.

"Klaus told me where you were staying and he said about your incident the other night so I thought I'd come down here to check how you were doing"

Violet couldn't honestly believe that Stefan took that much time out of his life to come check on her. When they met back around in 1915, they both were rippers without a care in the world. That was their connection at that moment but when they both became "Sober", they still remained good friends.

"I really hate to ask this of you but if you wouldn't mind carrying me up the stairs so I don't leave a trail of paint, that would be awesome" She gave him a sheepish smile but he did as she said.

Once she changed into fresh clothes, they took Matthew and Alessandra and moved them out of the house. They actually moved them far from the house then they began to clean up the paint. "So you and Klaus huh?"

Violet gave him a look and shook her head. "Hey, you are dating his big crush from Mystic Falls who I still have yet to meet. You know I'm fine Stefan, you don't need to worry about me"

"I guess I don't since you have the big bad hybrid to take care of you"

She laughed and shook her head and some of her hair fell forward, she had blue paint in her hair. Violet went into the kitchen to shampoo it which she hated to do. Since she cut her hair above her shoulders, it was always in a wavy pattern but when it was wet, she thought she looked sixteen and hated it. Stefan followed her and leaned against the counter near the sink.

"So there's something important you need to know…" He said which made her freeze. As she turned the water on, Violet slowly put the tips of her hair in the water.

"Am I going to be a best man?" She joked but his face said otherwise, it was too serious. She prepared herself wondering what it could be.

"I got stopped by a few vampires coming into the town"

"Yeah, new rule I guess set my Marcel which is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of"

He started to beat around the bush talking about some vampires, how he stopped at Rousseau's thinking maybe he'd run into somewhere there. He knew Marcel a little and was hoping that he would have a chance to talk to him. Stefan knew everything that happened as word got around fast and he had Violet had spoken a few times. He wanted to try to convince him to give her a break on everything.

"These vampires were sent as a distraction to you and Klaus. Speaking of, where is he?"

"Oh, he and Elijah are out in the swamp as Hayley wanted a check up on her pack" It didn't hit Violet at first until she realized it. "A distraction? From what?"

"Marcel isn't in New Orleans, he's heading to Georgia"

Violet was reaching for the little towel to wipe her hair when she stopped completely. She blinked a few times taking the information in which such shock that she didn't say a word. It was strange for her to think Marcel was out of Louisiana let alone New Orleans. She couldn't honestly remember the last time he ever left. She placed her hand on her forehead and clamped her eyes closed.

"You've got to be kidding me…He's going to Covington, he found my home"

Stefan had watched her carefully wondering what she was going to do. He was debating on telling her but knew he had to say something. "What's wrong?" By the way he was acting, he didn't quite understand.

"Since I bought the house I never told him specifically where I lived. I separated my life here and made a new one there and I didn't want to bring the city with me"

"I saw the letters he wrote, he knew where you lived"

"I gave another vampire the address and he was the one that actually sent them" Violet dropped the towel to the wooden floor and searched for her phone. Her mind was so scrambled that she didn't remember where she put it. Running out of the kitchen to the main hallway, she beelined for the stairs with Stefan chasing after her.

"Violet, what's going on?"

"He's going to find it, I need to get to Klaus" Luckily, she left the phone on the side table in the upstairs hallway. She dialed his number and it just rang. He probably wouldn't have been able to answer it as he wouldn't get cell reception.

Stefan stood in the middle of the stairs looking at her. He was completely in the dark not understanding what the major issue was. She was obviously hiding something she didn't want Marcel to know about but didn't know what it could be.

"I need to find Klaus, will you stay here and watch the house for me. I know you just got here but make yourself at home. I need to get to Georgia now"

Violet ran back down the stairs and to the front door. "Tell me what's going on"

She stopped and looked up at him. "He's going to find the cure". She flew out the door before Stefan could get another word in. Violet noticed that Stefan must have taken care of the other vampires as she jogged down the large dirt road to her red car. Hopping in, she dug into her jacket pocket that she grabbed on her way for the keys. Starting the engine, she dialed Marcel's number.

Marcel had been staring at the picture in his hand and occasionally looking at his phone. "Turn right then make a left in a mile" He told Rebekah who took over from his driving. They were almost at Violet's plantation according to his phone GPS. Rebekah only tagged along not wanting to get any wrath from everyone in New Orleans if they found out. If the vampires were doing their job correctly, not one person in the city would know they left.

Marcel was on a mission to dig into Violet's Georgia history. He knew he was bound to find something on her considering he knew that she kept a lot of things. Elijah and possibly Kol were still walking around; someone had their hand in it.

"Do you really think this is such a good idea?" She asked realizing they were only five minutes away.

"Your brother is walking around New Orleans without a scratch on you. You still avoid the question about Kol so I want answers and I will do whatever to get them" He said as his phone went off in his hand. He saw the contact picture of Violet and decided to answer it. Marcel didn't even get to say hello as she started on him first.

"What do you think you're doing Marcel?"

"Hello to you to Vi. I don't even have a clue of what you're talking about but this is a great phone conversation"

Rebekah had turned down a long road that was heading towards a small plantation style of home. She glanced at the picture Marcel was still holding, it was the right house.

"I know where you are and what you are doing…How can you do this to me?"

"All is fair in love and war, right? If my memory serves me correctly, you left me to deal with all the baggage that came with the fire while you ran and had a whirlwind romance with Klaus. How can I do this to you? What you think you did to me? You're not just the only victim in the situation"

Violet scoffed on the other line. "You threatened me! How many times are we going to go over this? You were the one flashing your fangs and tried biting me, yeah thanks for that. Not to mention that you didn't even tell me about taking the serum or saving my ass. I'm heading to Covington now"

Rebekah had stopped the car and parked looking towards Marcel. He took a break from the window and stared at the house with a smirk. "Well you better hurry because I am home, nice place by the way"


	16. Georgia isn't always a Peach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet goes back to Georgia

Violet sped all the way to the French Quarter hoping that she'd run into Klaus or Elijah. She wanted back up for Covington because she didn't want to face Marcel alone. She was afraid that he would find it but he probably already had. Problem was, she was seven hours away and there wasn't much she could. She dialed Klaus at least fifty times before reaching him. He said he was on Bourbon Street and she was picking up immediately.

She parked her car in the back of Rousseau's and sprinted up towards the front. That was her first place to look and she ran inside. The place was packed so she dialed Klaus's number. He answered and said he was out on the street and she rushed back out. Looking for him, she saw Elijah's suit, made her way through the crowd to them. Violet gripped his arm and he spun around.

"We need to Klaus like now"

She was out of breath and Elijah and Klaus just wondered what was going on. "Marcel found the house…"

Klaus's face had drooped and stared into her eyes. Those words rang through his body. "What do you mean he found the house?" Elijah spoke concerned.

"Marcel found my house in Covington. He sent vampires to distract me…He's going to find the cure"

She tugged on him pulling him away from Elijah hard. He insisted that they go and he'd go back to their home. Violet and Klaus needed to get there as fast as possible.

Marcel had stepped out of the car coolly staring between the picture and the home. He wanted to make it sure it was the right place but he couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't think he was going to find it so easy and it took hunting through homes for weeks. Violet always like to use her victims' names as cover ups for anything. Marcel had to search high and low but he finally found it.

He started walking to the house and Rebekah calmly closed the house. She hadn't seen what it looked like as her family daggered her and pulled it out months later. It was a beautiful home no doubt but she didn't know what Marcel was going to do to it.

"So this really is a good idea to you?"

"I'm going to find what she is hiding and you can either wait in the car or come with me. I'd want you with me but if you want to wait in the SUV that's alright with me"

Marcel walked through the grass to the stone steps that led to the front door. He right and left to the wraparound porch and watched the wind blow the side swing. Gripping the knob, he turned it hard able to break the lock and the handle. Pushing the door open, he stepped inside.

He knew that was Violet's place as he could smell her perfume lingered through the home. There was the staircase in the middle of the room, to his right was the kitchen and his left was a study. Rebekah popped up from behind him. "Okay, I'm searching the kitchen, you do that room. If you find anything suspicious just yell. I think we've got a lot of time on our hands"

She nodded and they parted in their directions. Marcel walked straight into the kitchen looking at the black and white checkered floor. He hadn't seen a kitchen look that old in quite some time, he actually couldn't believe how out dated it looked. All the appliances and decorations had to be from the 1960's, everything from head to toe.

Marcel had grabbed a tall cabinet and opened the door. He didn't like how quite it was, the silence just spoke volumes. Something came over him and he didn't know why he was being so delicate with everything. He started pulling everything out in the cabinet without a second thought. The noise made Rebekah jump who was looking through a bookcase.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" She asked walking towards the kitchen. She noticed the mess on the floor and looked at him. "You're breaking china for what?"

"If I want to find this, I'm going to have to tear this place apart. Go ahead and search high and low. There's a staircase by the wall so I'm going to try upstairs. Keep searching down here"

After Marcel wasted twenty minutes searching the kitchen, he walked to the wooden staircase and up into a bedroom. He wondered if it was Violet's but it looked too small to be her room. It was actually a guest room where she hosted the Mikaelson's when they stayed there three years ago. Freya, Hayley and Hope shared the downstairs bedroom and the three brothers shared that one.

He tore through the room as there was nothing to be found. The room was a light blue with pastel flowers and hard, wooden floors. This whole house screamed Southern and it made him start to miss New Orleans. He reached the closet doors and pulled them opened. The first thing he noticed was the dark blue dress that was hanging. Marcel gripped it and knew it was Cami's dress from the start. He took it out and placed it on the bed before roaming through the rest.

Marcel stepped out of the room and into a large hallway. There was a little sitting area but nothing valuable to be searched for. The other door was cracked open and he knew that it was Violet's. She was always picky and had to have the upper floor. He marched across the wooden floor and shoved the door opened. His eyes scanned around and it almost looked identical to the other one but the wallpaper and furniture was different. The walls were a pale sea green color with pink and yellow flowers and the bedding was yellow and pink.

It dawned on him that Violet and Klaus had been sharing that bed together for the last couple of years. It made him angry at the thought so he tore the bed apart without hesitation.

"Hey, have you found anything yet? It's been almost two hours" Rebekah yelled up the stairs as she was walking up them. She tried her best to ignore all of the noise that was up above her. She did what he said though, Rebekah pushed and pulled things to make it look disconnected. But she didn't want to destroy it like he was doing. When she reached the top of the stairs, she looked around appalled by the mess. She heard something break, she moved to the bedroom.

"What are you doing in here?" She couldn't believe her eyes. The whole room was trashed, things were everywhere. The bed was ripped to shreds, the pillows were torn. Clothes were thrown everywhere in different shades, a dresser was broken and the wood was chipped and scattered. "Marcellus…"

He was too busy throwing more clothes out of a large dresser. A door was off it hinge and she caught a leather jacket that almost hit her in the face. "Marcel stop, there's nothing here"

He continued before speaking. "I know that she's hiding something…We didn't try the basement or the attic"

Rebekah shook her head and tossed the jacket down. "You're acting like Klaus. You're being paranoid"

Marcel completely stopped and looked at her. "I'm nothing like your brother so don't compare me to him. I know Violet, she hides things. She hid this fake brother whatever the hell he was but I found it. Give me time; I'm going to find something"

As he went back to searching through the dresser, she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. She reached for it and scanned over the text message. It was from Klaus.

"Well you better make it quick as your former flame and my brother are on their way here"

He gritted his teeth and hesitated wanting to flip that dresser as well. Right as he threw the jewelry box to the floor, he realized something. He called Rebekah over who followed and saw what he saw. In the dresser there was a space that didn't match the rest of it; it looked like someone had built it inside.

Marcel tugged at the wooden box until it came free. He popped open the lid and stared at what was inside. Rebekah shifted her eyes between the box and him. "What is that?"

He pulled the little glass bottle and looked at the clear liquid. "It's the cure…"

Slamming the box shut, it all made sense to him now. The day they found Alexis dead, Violet was acting somewhat strange. When they all brought up that Lucien must have had a cure, she constantly changed the subject. Now Elijah Mikaelson is walking around in New Orleans and not dead in a coffin. That meant Kol was healed and somewhere walking around.

"Well I got what I wanted so now we can go back to New Orleans"

He held the box tight and stepped out of the room heading for the car. The sun was setting and it was going to be a long drive back. Rebekah didn't know about the cure, none of them told her how they survived. The Mikaelson's were worried that if she knew, it would slip out of her mouth to him. But now she knew a piece of information that was important. Rebekah knew something that was vital.

Violet was pressing on the gas and Klaus was waiting for them to wreck. He was just as worried as she was but didn't want to crash the car on the way there. He didn't even know where the car came from as she went into the city by train. She was determined to get there but they both knew the downfall of the situation. There was the seven hour difference and that was time running against them. As they were off the highway and now on dirt roads, Violet pressed much harder on the gas as they were almost there.

When they arrived, it was dead quiet and dark. Her plantation home had outside lights on that were automatic so that was the only light that they had. It never was eerie or spooky but that night it was. Klaus looked at her as she turned the engine off and told her to be on guard for extra protection.

Violet and Klaus had moved to the house but she rushed in front of him. The door was still closed yet opened easily in which she knew it was broken. Flicking the light on, she froze looking around. He stepped in from behind her and looked at the mess. Violet was in shock, the place was destroyed. Marcel screwed up everything that Rebekah didn't touch. Walking across the wooden floor, she flicked the light on in the study. Books, papers and furniture thrown all over.

"Why…Why would he do this?" Violet's voice was shaken.

Klaus had been wandering around the place as they already knew what had happened. Violet was moving room to room then stopped in the bathroom. There was a message in red lipstick written on the mirror and she couldn't believe it. She picked up a towel from off of the floor, put it under the sink and started scrubbing it off. She couldn't help but cry, it wasn't fair.

Violet had worked hard for that house; she worked hard to have her own life. She didn't want to be tied down to New Orleans and Marcel forever. She's a vampire, she can't just stay in one spot her entire life. She wanted to travel; she wanted to get away from that life. Violet hated the looks on the street, the whisperings of the New Orleans Ripper. In Georgia, she had a life separated from that but now it was all ripped away.

She was rocking on the porch swing outside staring at the sky. It had been sometime that they were there and she wanted to get away from that night. Klaus had just stepped out of the house with two glasses and a bottle of Bourbon in his hand. "Luckily this wasn't destroyed"

She made a noise but it was neither a laugh or a scoff. "He has it doesn't he? Marcel has the cure?" He sat down next to her with a sigh. Pouring her a drink, she knew what that meant.

Violet was holding back her tears and yet she was sick of crying. "We get it; he's King of New Orleans, Beast of the City. Why does he have to prove…?" She stopped talking and placed her head in her open hand. There were so many emotions running through her that all her sentences were just going to be random thoughts.

"I know Violet…I kind of see the problem you both had with me when you wanted the city back" Klaus now understood what was such a big deal to them. He always said they were just young vampires getting themselves in trouble and sticking their noses where it didn't belong. Marcel had worked hard for what he got but Klaus ended up taking it away. It was the same situation with her so he could understand what was going on.

"I'm going to take him down one way or another…I'm past my limit. If I have to save me before myself, I'm going to do it"

He took a drink and looked at her. "Marcel doesn't need anyone to save him…Maybe you should take care of yourself and leave him behind"

"Yes he does, he's never been like this. When I came back to the city in 1920, everything was fine. Sure nothing really started happening until Thierry came around but he wasn't like this ever. That serum screwed him up and he needs to be stopped. And don't you get it? No matter how hard I run away from him and that city, I end up crawling back"

Violet turned to him, she gazed at him. "I want to stop him Klaus"

He had to take another drink at that thought. It wasn't that he would doubt her in anyway. Problem was, Marcel had a bite that could easily kill any of them. He now had the cure in his possession. What would happen if he bit her, she was screwed. Violet knew the ins and outs of everything but he wasn't sure if she knew what was tied to those words.

"What do you want to do?"

Violet took a drink then shook her head. "He locked me up for fifteen years. I lost those years brick by brick desiccating and wanting revenge. Marcel is going to pay for this. I will get a witch, desiccate him and let him rot until I find a permanent solution"

He looked away and drank the last sip of Bourbon in his glass. He set the bottle and glass down before standing up. Huffing loudly, she reached for his hand but he started down the porch and didn't see it. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going back to New Orleans to fix this mess before everything gets out of hand. I'll talk to Rebekah and see what she can do about the serum"

"Let me come with you" She went to stand up but Klaus turned around.

"You should stay here and save whatever you have. I'll call you when it's over and you can come back or I'll come back here"

In actuality, Klaus didn't have a plan for anything. He needed to figure out a way to talk to Marcel to end a war that was brewing. He didn't want to see either of them hurt or come to blows. But if Violet is always going to run to him, he'd have to do something about that.


End file.
